Interview with a Campfire
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Camp Everwood seems like the perfect opportunity for Tommy's horror movie to take flight, especially when they learn the curse of Camp Everwood. The camp package contains brain-eating zombies, missing settlers, creepy pioneer Rock, the worst musical in history, and a mystery that is just dying to be solved from 100 years ago and will Phil and Lil reveal their werewolf conditions?
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in Nicktoons High in Nicktroplis where the students are joining in on their last day of school.

"I can't believe it," Tommy said. "This is our last day of school."

"It was sure a fun year for the most part..." Lil shrugged. "You still want me to be in your scary movie though, Tommy?"

"Yeah, you'll be the damsel in distress." Tommy nodded.

"If Mike were here then she'd be your Superman." Phil teased.

"Shut up, Phillip!" Lil snapped.

Phil only laughed.

"Did you guys hear about the trip to Camp Everwood?" Kimi asked.

"Do I want to know?" Chuckie gulped.

"Yeah, I hear it's really fun," Kimi smiled to her step-brother. "We should go there."

"You think so?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Chuckie, just trust me on this..." Kimi replied.

Chuckie sighed as he looked scared and worried about going to Camp Everwood.

"I can call Mike to see if she wants to come." Lil decided.

"So then you two can make out." Phil said to his twin sister before making kissing noises.

"Shut up, Phillip!" Lil growled.

Phil laughed out loud until Courtney came behind him which made him blush. "Oh, Court!"

"Lil, what kind of growl was that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like a wolf growl." Kimi agreed.

"Don't you guys know?" Courtney replied. "Phil and Lil are-"

"Actors," Lil covered up nervously. "We're acting like the werewolf in a movie that we saw."

"Yeah, that's right." Phil agreed.

Tommy and Kimi blinked, then shrugged and walked away.

"Why don't you tell them?" Courtney asked the DeVille twins. "They're your best friends."

"We're scared," Lil frowned. "I dreamt that they shunned us and calling us freaks, monsters, demons..."

"They're your friends, they wouldn't do that to you, didn't you guys like grow up together?" Courtney reminded.

"Yeah, that's true, but Dil does know our secret and he seems to be okay with it." Lil replied.

"So now him, you, Dib, Gaz, Arnold, Reggie, Otto, Twister, Sam, Danny, Jenny, Manny, and Frida are the only ones who knows our secret in this town." Phil added.

"Please Court, don't tell the others." Lil begged.

"I won't, you guys, that's up to you guys if you wanna tell them." Courtney promised.

"Thanks, Courtney, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Phil asked.

"Cross my heart." Courtney promised.

"Thanks, Court." Lil replied.

"No problem." Courtney nodded back.

Everyone then left to go home to get ready for the camping trip.

* * *

 ** _At the Membrane house..._**

"Dad, I'm telling you, there's werewolves in our school!" Dib said.

"Not now, son, I'm making toast!" Professor Membrane replied as he was in front of the toaster while Gaz mindlessly played her video game.

"Me and Dil saw them!" Dib defended.

Gaz kept playing her video game.

"Gaz, you believe me, right?" Dib asked his sister.

"Whatever." Gaz muttered.

"I'll take that as a maybe..." Dib narrowed his eyes.

"So much like your mother." Professor Membrane chuckled.

"I will prove to you that there are werewolves at our school," Dib vowed. "This I swear!"

"Weenie..." Gaz scoffed at her brother as she kept playing her video game.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the DeVille house..._**

"Phil, what should we do?" Lil asked in paranoia. "Just tell them?"

"I think we should wait for the right time." Phil suggested.

"When, Phillip?!" Lil yelped. "When we're in our 20's?!"

"No, the next full moon, then that way we can tell them." Phil replied.

"Hmm..." Lil hummed. "Well, okay."

"I just don't know how well they'll take it..." Phil sighed softly.

"But at least we're trying." Lil replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." Phil sighed.

"I'll call Mike to see if she wants to come with us." Lil then decided.

"Sure thing." Phil nodded.

Lil came downstairs and then took out the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

 ** _At the Mazinsky household..._**

Mike was playing video games with June and Dee Dee, but then paused the game as she felt her phone ringing and answered it. "Talk to me."

"Guess who?" Lil smirked.

"Hey, Lil," Mike said which made Dee Dee giggle. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Camp Everwood with us." Lil invited.

"Camp Everwood?" Mike asked. "I feel like I know that name from somewhere."

"We were hoping that you and Junior would come with us." Lil told her.

"Junior's spending the day with his mom right now, it's her birthday today, when's the trip?" Mike asked.

"Two days from now in the afternoon." Lil replied.

"He should be there," Mike said. "I'll text him and let him know."

"So, you up for it?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you later, but I'm sure Jen and Jamie will be cool with it." Mike promised.

"Ooooh, tell Lil I said hi, please, Mike!" Dee Dee spoke up.

"Dee Dee says hi." Mike then said.

"Hi, Dee Dee." Lil replied.

Mike chuckled.

"Have you two made out?" Dee Dee asked.

" **DEE DEE!** " Mike scolded.

"Um, I'll call back later." Lil said.

"Okay, see ya around, Lil." Mike said before hanging up and then starting the game back up.

"Camp Everwood?" June commented. "That name kinda sounds creepy.""I feel like I know that name, but I'm not sure..." Mike said, then heard the front door close as Jamie came by. "Hey, Jamie."

"What's this about a camp?" Jamie asked.

"Lil invited me to go to some place called Camp Everwood." Mike explained.

"Have you heard about it?" June asked.

"Camp Everwood..." Jamie replied. "I went there when I was your age."

"Really?" Mike, June, and Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, back when I went to school with Daria Morgendorffer." Jamie nodded.

"Story time!" Dee Dee beamed as she then jumped into the older boy's arms.

"Get down." Jamie said.

"Okay." Dee Dee giggled.

"I don't remember a whole lot," Jamie admitted. "I was eleven at the time. I knew a kid there once, he had a very strange name."

"What was it?" June asked.

"I think it was Bean." Jamie tried to remember.

"Beans give me gas." Dee Dee said randomly.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Mike, that felt like forever ago..."

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll learn more once I go there, it's okay if I go, right?" Mike replied.

"Sure you can," Jamie smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Could you bring me a present, Mike?" Dee Dee asked.

"Sure, Dee Dee..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Present!" Dee Dee clapped happily.

* * *

 ** _At the X's household..._**

"Stay! Stay!" Truman tried to fit his pet dog in his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Tuesday looked to her little brother.

"Nothing?" Truman tried to hide Rex from her.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Tuesday replied suspiciously.

Truman chuckled nervously in response. Rex then barked.

"Truman, you know pets aren't allowed on school trips!" Tuesday scolded.

"Aw, come on, Tues, I have to bring Rex, he's my best friend!" Truman frowned. "Besides, he won't do any harm."

"I don't make the rules, I just report them." Tuesday folded her arms.

"Besides, who's gonna know?" Truman shrugged before begging. "Please, Tuesday, he's my responsibility!"

Tuesday sighed. "Fine, but if you get in trouble, it's not my fault."

"Thank you, thank you!" Truman beamed.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, over at the Shore Shack..._**

"Camping seriously sounds boring." Otto complained.

"Good, you don't have to come, I can finally have some peace and quiet." Reggie mocked.

"Actually, I signed you both up to go to it." Raymundo revealed.

Otto did a spit take from his pop. "What?!"

"Aw, come on, Dad..." Reggie whined. "You can let Otto stay here and I can have a vacation from him."

"You just wanna go because Arnold is going and you guys can make out." Otto scoffed.

"Mind yourselves, you two..." Noleani told her step-children.

"You're not the only ones though," Raymundo told the kids. "Twister and Sam are coming too."

"Hope Twist doesn't bring Spinelli." Otto muttered.

"Thank you, Dad..." Reggie deadpanned.

"It will be fun, I hear that it is." Raymundo encouraged.

"Guess we could try it out." Reggie shrugged.

"I know you kids will have fun with your friends..." Noleani smiled. "Go enjoy it."

Twister and Sam soon came into the scene.

"Hey, guys," Reggie greeted. "I guess you heard about the camping trip."

"Mom insists that I go." Sam said.

"I wanna go because it sounds like fun." Twister smiled.

"Twister, please tell me you didn't invite you-know-who." Otto begged.

"I did, but she said she might be busy..." Twister said. "She would message me before we would leave though."

"Busy?" Sam asked.

"She's friends with Miss Finster you know." Twister shrugged. "Maybe she's sick?"

"Oh, thank you," Otto prayed to High Heaven. "Thank you."

"You miss Spinelli too, it's okay, Ottoman." Twister told his best friend.

Otto smiled nervously. "Uh, well... I'm happy that she makes you happy, now if we could just find a girl for Sam."

"Actually, I'm already talking to someone." Sam replied.

"Who?" Reggie asked. "Tell us."

"Macie," Sam replied. "Ginger Foutley's best friend."

"Macie?" the others asked.

"Yeah, you know, Macie Lightfoot." Sam explained.

"Way to go, man, you finally got a girlfriend!" Otto cheered.

"We admitted that we like each other, but we haven't gone out yet." Sam replied.

"I'm so happy for you two." Arnold said as he came behind the boy.

Sam then screamed and hid behind Otto.

"Arnold, dude, you seriously need to wear a bell next time!" Otto scolded.

"Hey, Arnold." Reggie smiled.

"Could we talk?" Arnold asked her.

"Um, sure." Sam said softly.

* * *

 ** _Five minutes later..._**

"What?!" Reggie yelped. "Phil and Lil haven't told their friends about their condition?!"

"I'm afraid not," Arnold informed. "They're scared of what they would think, even Lil has nightmares about them calling them monsters, freaks and will reject them."

"Tommy and the others would never do that, they've known each other for years anyway." Reggie said.

"If they won't tell them, then I will." Otto decided.

"Otto, listen to yourself for a minute," Reggie told her younger brother. "If you and me were in the same situation as Phil and Lil, would we tell Twister and Sam about our condition?"

"I would." Otto shrugged.

"Oh, brother," Reggie sighed. "Sometimes it's like talking to an eggplant."

"Meh." Otto shrugged to his sister.

"You think Phil and Lil will tell them?" Sam asked.

"Only one way to find out when we go to that dumb camp." Otto replied.

"Come on, Otto, you know what Raymundo says about camping." Reggie reminded him about their father.

"You just wanna go because Arnold will be there." Otto retorted.

"He did say something about evil vibes being there." Sam memorized.

"It's probably just wild animals or something, but still, it'll be good to get out of the house for a bit, we've been stuck inside lately." Reggie shrugged.

"It's too bad Spinelli can't come with us, that would be fun, isn't she the sweetest?" Twister smiled dreamily.

The others lightly muttered about Twister's girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is Mike set on coming, Lil?" Phil asked his sister after she got off the phone.

"Yep, and Junior is coming over too tonight," Lil replied. "Mike is gonna stay over at our house."

"You gonna share your bed?" Phil teased.

"What about you and Courtney?" Lil teased back. "Haven't you guys ever shared a bed before?"

Phil blushed at that which made Lil smirk.

"Oh, remind me to show Mike about Tommy's new movie, he's a little bummed out about it." Lil said.

"Well, yeah, Dil kinda ruined it with that bunny mask." Phil replied.

"I just hope there's no full moon out while we're there." Lil then hoped quietly.

"They gotta know sometime, Lillian." Phil told his twin sister.

"I just don't think they're ready yet." Lil sighed.

"When, Lil?" Phil asked. "When do you plan on telling them? Graduation? Our high school reunion?"

"What if they don't want to hang out with us anymore?" Lil asked. "What if they treat us like monsters?"

"They're our friends, they won't mind or care..." Phil shrugged to her.

Lil sighed as she wasn't so sure about this and it was going to be a long trip to Camp Everwood for all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Junior were on a boat headed for Nicktropolis.

"Camp Everwood, this is gonna be fun." Junior smiled to his friend.

"Yeah, Jamie told me some stories, though he says he doesn't remember too much," Mike shrugged. "Oh, well, just love camp either way, even if my old friend Lu didn't think I was enough to go camping on the island while Og found a butterfly."

"And no Kevin." Junior smiled.

"That's even better." Mike chuckled in agreement.

Mike and Junior laughed and high-fived each other.

"So, is the camping trip tomorrow then?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna spend the night with the DeVilles tonight, I hope that's okay." Mike smiled.

"That's fine," Junior replied. "I like their mom, she's really funny."

They then saw Reggie, Arnold, and surprisingly Angelica there waiting on the docks for them.

"Junior!" Angelica beamed as she shoved Reggie and Arnold out of the way to see her boyfriend.

"Angelica!" Junior beamed.

The boat then docked and the two ran toward each other with a nice and tight hug.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you could come with us to Camp Everwood." Angelica smiled.

Mike came out of the boat as well and helped her two Nicktoons friends up to their feet.

"Thanks." Reggie and Arnold told Mike.

"No problem," Mike replied before glaring slightly to Angelica. "Junior, your girlfriend knocked down my friends."

"Sorry... I got excited..." Angelica rubbed her arm nervously.

"It's all right," Reggie shrugged. "Say, Mike, could Arnold and I talk with you in private?"

"Sure, uh, be right back, Junior." Mike said.

Junior nodded as he hugged and kissed Angelica.

"What's this about?" Mike asked her best friends from this world.

"Well, it's about Phil and Lil." Arnold replied.

"Yeah, and we knew if anyone could help us about this, it'd be you." Reggie added.

"What about them?" Mike asked.

"Well, Lil has been having nightmares about Tommy and the others treating them like monsters after telling them, but Phil wants to tell them about... You know." Reggie explained.

"The poor girl has been so scared about telling them." Arnold added.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised..." Mike sighed. "Poor Lil."

"What do you suggest?" Reggie asked.

"She's gotta tell them," Mike replied. "I mean she told you guys, Courtney, Otto, Twister, and Sam. You guys were fine with it, Double D told me that Chuckie and Kimi would never do that to them."

"So you agree with us." Arnold said.

"Yes, she has to, the sooner the better too." Mike replied.

"And we're all going to be there to help and support them." Reggie added.

"You got that right." Mike gave a thumb's up.

"I just hope they're okay with it." Reggie replied.

"Me too, Reg, me too." Mike nodded.

* * *

Later on, they decided to get a quick bite to eat. Danny was sweeping up the floor of Nasty Burger as it was his job and he welcomed them into the restaurant.

"Danny, you work here?!" Mike asked.

"Yeah, since school is out for the summer, Mom is making me get a job." Danny explained.

"Twisted." Junior whispered.

"Yeah, especially when you have another job to worry about as Da-" Arnold was about to say.

Danny's eyes widened and he then quickly covered the football-headed kid's mouth.

"You have another job, Danny?" Arnold asked.

"Can I take your order?" Danny changed the subject so he wouldn't get in trouble with his boss and no one would find out about his secret identity.

The others told Danny what they wanted and went to the kitchen to get their orders. Mike, Junior, Reggie, and Arnold sat together at a booth.

"So, are you guys ready for the camping trip?" Mike asked Arnold and Reggie.

"You bet I am," Reggie replied. "Even Otto, Sam, and Twister are coming."

"I hope Sam will be okay," Arnold added. "You know how his mother can be."

"And Twister, I like that guy, but sometimes he gives me a migraine." Mike nodded.

"Who's Twister?" Junior asked.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't met Otto, Twister, and Sam yet." Mike then remembered.

"We'll show you after we eat, but they're pretty cool, I guess..." Reggie shrugged. "I mean, Otto is my brother."

"Aw, come on, Reg, I get along just fine with my brother." Mike told her.

"You can have Otto for free." Reggie offered.

This made Junior laugh.

"Twister is like Ed and Dee Dee mixed together, plus he's dating Jo's cousin, Spinelli." Mike explained to the blonde boy.

Junior hummed warily about Spinelli. Soon enough, Danny came with their food and they began to eat.

* * *

Later on, Mike and Junior came to the DeVille house and it was a happy reunion for everyone. Mike hugged Lil with one arm as she carried a box for the brunette girl in her other hand.

"Junior, buddy, how are ya, old pal?" Phil smiled before he hugged the blonde boy kind of tight.

"I'm fine, but could ya loosen your grip a little bit?" Junior gasped slightly.

"Uh, what did you say, dude?" Phil asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Could you loosen your grip, please?" Junior repeated weakly.

"Oh, sorry." Phil then said as he let go of Junior.

Junior took a breath and waved the air in front of him. "Sorry, I don't like tight hugs much, that's usually Mom's job."

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Phil laughed. "Say, listen, can I pound Kevin for ya?"

"Usually that's Mike's or Jo's job, but if you visit my town, sure, you can pound him." Junior allowed.

"Thanks!" Phil beamed.

"Sure thing, Phil." Junior smiled back.

Mike smiled to Lil and handed the box out to her.

"Oh, thank you, Mike..." Lil smiled as she opened the box and saw that it was a silver chained necklace with a pendent that was amethyst colored with a wolf figure on it looking at the white full moon. "Oh, my gosh, Mike, it's very beautiful, thank you!" she then hugged the tomboy and kissed her on the lips.

Mike hugged Lil and kissed her right back. She then put the necklace on Lil and then smiled.

"It's very beautiful," Lil smiled back. "Thank you again."

"Sure thing, Jen gave it to me, she said it was worn by our mother," Mike replied. "Dad gave it to her on their anniversary after she found out she was pregnant with Jamie. I'm sure she would've loved to see you wear it."

Lil smiled and Mike then smiled back. Phil made kissy noises and laughed in response of them. Lil and Mike gave him deadpan looks.

"Uh, Phil, Lil, where's your bathroom?" Junior asked.

"Upstairs and second door on your right." Lil instructed.

"Thanks." Junior replied as he then headed upstairs to use the bathroom.

"He overdid it on the Sparkling Soda Challenge down at Nasty Burger." Mike told the twins.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lil replied.

"Listen, Lil, speaking of the others, you gotta tell them about your secret." Mike urged her girlfriend.

"Tell who what?" Lil smiled nervously.

"Lil, you gotta tell Tommy and the others about your werewolf secret." Mike sharply replied.

"Oh, don't worry, Mike, I will tell them." Lil promised.

"When?" Mike asked.

"Angelica's funeral?" Lil smiled nervously.

"Lillian Marie DeVille..." Mike scolded slightly.

"Um, does it count if Dil knows my secret?" Lil asked.

"Tell the others or I will!" Mike scolded her girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell them." Lil then gave in.

"You better, Lil, they're your friends, you have nothing to worry about." Mike soothed.

"When the next full moon comes out, I'll show them." Lil decided.

"That's the spirit." Mike replied.

Junior soon came out of the bathroom and joined the others on the couch.

"Mom's at Java Lava, she should be back soon," Phil told Mike. "But wanna see something cool, Junior? I just need to borrow your body for a moment."

"Um, sure." Junior replied.

Phil then changed into a shadow and took over Junior's body.

Lil rolled her eyes slightly. "How's Junior gonna see this, Phillip?"

"Huh, I never thought about that." Phil replied.

Lil rolled her eyes in response to that. Phil then got out of Junior's body.

Junior blinked and shook his head. "What happened?" he then asked.

"Don't worry about it." Mike shrugged.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Betty got home and Howard was fixing dinner for the family and their guests.

"This is my friend Dwayne Junior, but you can just call him Junior." Mike told Betty and Howard.

"You're a boy? I thought you were a girl." Betty chuckled to Junior since he looked so much like Justin Bieber.

"It's okay, ma'am, I get that a lot," Junior replied. "I get that a lot, but my cousin who's a dork picked this outfit so I could be cool like him."

Betty just laughed. "You should tell him that the 90's called and not even they want that look back."

Junior laughed as he liked Betty a lot so far. "So, what's for dinner?"

"My famous pork chops." Howard smiled timidly.

"Sounds delicious, Mr. D." Mike replied.

"I love pork chops." Junior added.

"It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." Howard told the kids.

Junior and Mike smiled.

* * *

Lil sat on her bed as she talked with Kimi on the phone about Mike being over.

 ** _"I think I'm gonna marry Buddy G."_ ** Kimi giggled as she applied nail polish.

"Ah, Kim, he lives who knows where? It's not like you're just gonna meet him over the internet." Lil scoffed.

 ** _"You never know, he's just so cute."_ ** Kimi replied.

"Oh, boy, and I thought Angelica was bad and she's his self-proclaimed #1 Fan." Lil chuckled.

 ** _"You gotta admit, he really is cute."_** Kimi told her best friend.

"I guess, though Mike with her shirt off is cuter." Lil defended with a smirk.

 ** _"What's she like without a shirt?"_** Kimi asked.

"You would probably drool over her." Lil replied.

Mike knocked and came into the room with a smile.

"Gotta go, Kimi, Mike's gonna get settled in." Lil said before hanging up.

Mike walked over to Lil. "So, I guess we're sharing your room?"

"Why not?" Lil smiled. "Phil and I used to share a crib when we were babies."

"Awesome," Mike said as she then took stuff out of her backpack and even took off her red jacket. "It's getting a little warm in here."

"Yeah, it is summer..." Lil replied. "Wait, it's summer... Then that means..."

"Happy Anniversary, Lil." Mike smirked to show why she gave her the necklace.

"I got something for you as well." Lil lustfully smirked as she tackled Mike and the brunette girl then pulled out a box with a golden bracelet with eight different charms: A wolf, a moon, a musical note, a heart, a star, an angel, a family, and a superhero symbol.

"Wow, these charms look amazing..." Mike's eyes glowed. "Where did you get this?"

"I actually made it myself." Lil blushed.

"You made this?" Mike asked. "Lil, this is totally amazing."

"So, you like it?" Lil replied.

"Does this answer your question?" Mike replied back as she then pulled Lil into a kiss after putting on the charm bracelet.

"Yes, it does..." Lil blushed.

Mike pulled closer to Lil which made the brunette girl blush deeply.

"I can't take it anymore," Lil gasped. "Let's make out."

"You must be on heat right now." Mike assumed.

"That's normal?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, especially in puberty." Mike nodded. "Aunt Penelope said that Mom was the same way with Dad, especially when she was pregnant. So, that's-"

Lil then kissed her on the lips and tries to take off Mike's shirt off. "Oh, wait, wait, wait..." she then said before she rushed to the bedroom door and locked it. "Okay, there we go." she then rushed back to make love with Mike.

* * *

As Howard was making dinner, he heard rumbling, growling, and howling upstairs. "What's going on up there?" he then wondered.

"Ah, it's just Lil on heat." Betty replied like it was nothing.

" **WHAT?!** " Howard asked. "Betty, you can't be okay with this!"

"Aw, don't worry, Howie," Betty replied. "They are just making out, they aren't going to go that far, Lil knows she won't."

"Well, okay, as long as she waits until she's married like we did..." Howard said wearily.

"She is," Betty told her husband. "She even promised me on that."

"She better..." Howard said. "Werewolf or no werewolf, that's my little girl."

* * *

Dinner was then ready and everyone came down into the kitchen. Mike and Lil's hair were ruffled up and Mike had kiss marks on her neck.

"So, did you and Mike do it?" Phil asked his sister.

"Ew, Phillip, that's gross!" Lil winced.

"We're waiting until we get married." Mike replied maturely.

"Lil, did you channel the Kanker sisters?" Junior joked.

"Don't compare me to those guys, I never met them, but I don't plan to." Lil huffed.

"Good, you're better off on not knowing." Mike agreed.

"I think I'm starting to get fleas," Phil pouted. "Lil, could you check to see if I have fleas?"

"You were born with fleas." Lil smirked to her twin brother.

"So were you, Lillian!"

"Nuh-uh, Phillip!"

Mike rolled her eyes.

"Does this happen a lot?" Junior asked.

"Yep, it's just like Maxwell and Kaitlin." Mike nodded.

"Oh, man..." Junior groaned as Phil and Lil had one of their infamous arguments.

Howard then served dinner and everyone began to eat. Junior mostly ate vegetables like Howard while everyone else mostly ate meat.

"This pork needs something..." Mike hummed, she then took the steak sauce at the table and put it together and then smiled. "Ah, much better. Anything but coconuts. I'm sick of coconuts."

"Can you give me some of that steak sauce, Mike?" Phil asked.

"Sure, here ya go." Mike passed it.

Phil took the bottle and put it with his pork chop. "Thanks, man."

"Give me that sauce now, Phillip." Lil demanded.

"I will, Lillian, wait your turn!" Phil scoffed as he drenched his pork with the sauce.

"You're using too much sauce, Phillip!" Lil glared. "There won't be enough for me!"

"It's a free country, Lillian!" Phil glared.

Lil soon snatched the sauce and poured some for herself.

"Hey, I wasn't done, Lillian!" Phil glared.

"You are now, Phillip!" Lil glared back.

"Will you two just settle down and eat?" Mike complained.

"Please," Junior begged as he hated fighting. "I get enough of my parents yelling at each other."

"Sorry, Lillian."

"Sorry, Phillip."

"That's better." Mike replied.

They then continued to eat and later on, there was a knock at the front door. Lil answered it to see Angelica surprisingly enough.

* * *

"Of course, I'd never honestly come here," Angelica folded her arms. "I just wanted to see Junior."

"Um, okay, we're just-" Lil started.

"Thanks." Angelica said as she walked in without being invited.

"This is great pork, Mr. DeVille." Junior smiled.

"To be honest, I took the recipe from Phil when he was in that cooking class." Howard smiled sheepishly.

"Guess who?" Angelica asked as she came behind Junior and put her hands over his eyes.

"Is it Miss America?" Junior smirked playfully.

"You're so funny." Angelica giggled.

"I try." Junior smiled back to her.

Angelica pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Oh, pork chops, I love pork chops."

"Do you want some?" Howard offered. "I made plenty."

"Sure, Mr. DeVille, I would love to have some." Angelica replied.

"She's only being this way 'cuz Junior's here." Lil whispered.

"Obviously, though she's not as bad as Hermione." Mike whispered back.

"I'm still surprised you're going on this camping trip, Angelica." Mike said to the blonde girl.

"Well..." Angelica looked away.

"You're going because Junior is going, right?" Mike highly assumed.

"What? No! I love adventure!" Angelica replied innocently. "I've been to Paris!"

* * *

After eating dinner, Junior and Mike were spending time with their significant others while Phil was on the phone with Courtney.

"I can't wait to get to the camp." Phil said as he was on the phone.

 ** _"I know, I got everything ready for tomorrow."_ ** Courtney replied.

"I bet you have a cute camping outfit." Phil chuckled.

 ** _"Hopefully there's a masseuse, I'm overdue for a massage."_** Courtney giggled.

"I could be your masseuse." Phil offered.

 ** _"Oh, Philly."_** Courtney giggled.

"Um, have any pics of that time you were at Camp Caprice with Ginger, Dodie, and Macie?" Phil asked.

 **"Sure, I'll send you some right now."** Courtney said before texting pictures over from her ToonFace account so he could see.

"Wow, Court, you're really pretty." Phil beamed.

 ** _"Aw, thanks, Philly,"_** Courtney replied. **_"I hope there aren't any wild animals out there that will attack us."_**

"If there are, they'll have to answer to me." Phil growled in determination.

 ** _"Oh, Philly..."_ ** Courtney swooned. **_"You're so sweet and brave."_**

"Tell me more." Phil chuckled.

 ** _"Oh, I will."_** Courtney giggled.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed and tomorrow was the big day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everyone was packing and getting ready to go to the camp.

"Well, this is it, Lil," Mike said. "Excited?"

"As long as you'll be there." Lil giggled.

"I used to hate camping believe it or not." Mike told her.

"Why?" Lil asked.

"Spiders." Mike whispered about her childhood phobia.

"Oh." Lil replied.

"Luckily, I got over that fear." Mike smiled.

"Can't say I really blame ya, spiders are pretty freaky." Lil had to agree.

"Yeah, but they're not so bad anymore." Mike smiled to her.

Courtney was going to ride the bus for a change while Rhonda was going by limo not surprisingly enough. She was wearing a pink glitter top, light purple shorts, and black flats had a couple of bags of luggage. "How do I look?" she then asked.

"Amazing." Phil blushed.

Courtney giggled in response to him. Arnold and the Rocket Power gang were coming as well with their suitcases.

"This stupid camp better be worth it." Otto already complained.

"I wonder if we get to make our own latrines." Twister grinned in excitement.

Sam took out an inhaler and wheezed into it on the way to the bus. Macie knocked on the window and pointed to an empty seat next to her so Sam could sit with her. Sam smiled back to her and then got on the bus so they could sit together.

"Twist, I need you to hold my buns." Otto said.

"I'd love to Otto, but I don't like you like that, I mean, I've had dreams about it once or twice, but..." Twister shrugged.

"My hot dog buns, Twist!" Otto explained.

"Oh, sure thing, Ottoman." Twister replied.

Otto rolled his eyes as he gave the hot dog buns.

"I hope this camp will be better than the last one." Ginger said as she was with Darren.

"Don't you guys know that the camp is haunted?!" Dib yelped as he popped out of nowhere.

"How did he get allowed on the trip?" Darren complained to Dib as Gaz came on and she sat alone with her video game.

"He's Dil's best friend." Ginger sighed.

"Didi, I don't know if it's a good idea to bring that kid with us." Stu whispered to his wife.

"Oh, Stu, he's Dil's friend." Didi replied.

"Hey, Angelica, is that your aunt and uncle?" Junior asked about Dil and Tommy's parents.

"Yeah, it is," Angelica replied. "They, mine, Phil and Lil's, Finster's, and Kimi's and even Susie's parents are coming with us to this camp."

"Rhonda's parents are coming too, but just to drop her off." Courtney said.

Once the bus was loaded up, it then began to drive off into the woods.

"Hey, wait, you forgot me!" Eugene cried out as he chased after the bus before tripping on the sidewalk face-first. "I'm okay..."

"Man, he's worse than Cindy Butler." Otto laughed at Eugene's pain.

"Otto, lay off." Reggie scolded her brother.

"What? What I'd say?" Otto shrugged innocently as the bus rode off.

* * *

Tommy was watching his horror movie that was ruined thanks to Lil laughing instead being afraid. Dil was wearing a bunny mask as he came out of the doggy door which made Lil laugh.

"Lame, party of one, your table's ready," Tommy sulked as he closed his video camera. "This horror movie thing's a bust."

"I promise not to laugh next time, Tommy." Lil promised.

"There won't be a next time, I'm all out of summer." Tommy replied.

"Don't rush it, Pickles!" Angelica called out to her cousin. "Summer ain't over until the fat lady sings and gets the lead in the camp musical, phat with a P-H that is."

"I see your ego is fat with a capital F." Susie smirked.

* * *

The bus was still traveling to Camp Everwood passing a sign that says seven miles away from the camp.

"Going to summer school for summer camp is gonna be three weeks of fun!" Phil scoffed.

"I refuse to go home until I find one thing I'm good at." Chuckie folded his arms. "But don't quote me on that..."

"Dib, this is our chance to get a run in with Bigfoot," Dil smiled to his best friend. "Not serious quality time, just a brief visual in the woods will do!"

"That's right, Dil, I got everything ready for it," Dib replied. "Who knows? Maybe we'll see those werewolves too!"

Gaz rolled her eyes.

"I'm planning to reshoot my movie, if nothing else, at least the camp location will be creepy, right?" Tommy asked as he then filmed Chuckie who then wore the bunny mask.

* * *

They were then five miles away from Camp Everwood as Rhonda's limo drove behind them.

"I got a bad feeling about this camp." Arnold said.

"You think it's haunted or something?" Otto joked.

"Trust me, I know what I feel, don't insult my instincts." Arnold warned Otto.

* * *

"It's Mrs. DeVille's Wild Ride!" Betty cheered and laughed.

Everyone was holding on to something as the bus was on a bumpy ride.

"Betty, please keep the bouncing to a minimum, I just had kidney surgery." Charlotte warned as she wore a sun hat, sunglasses, and had bandages on her nose and face.

"I didn't know her kidneys were in her face." Stu smirked to his sister-in-law.

"Oh, Stu..." Didi sighed to her husband. "She just had some freshening up and she doesn't want the whole world to know."

"If her skin was any tighter, she'd have eyes on the sides of her face." Randy commented before laughing.

"Randy!" Lucy scolded before then laughing with her husband.

Betty hit a small pothole, but continued to drive until they were there. "Well, this is it, folks!" she announced to her passengers. "Welcome to Camp Everwood!"

"So, this is Camp Everwood, huh?" Mike observed. "Looks decent enough."

"Looks kinda lame if you ask me." Otto grumbled.

There was a young preteen boy with longish brown hair as he stood with an older couple.

"Look at that boy," Kimi beamed. "Isn't he cute?"

"Meh, he's no Mike." Lil shrugged.

"Thanks, Lil." Mike replied.

Lil then giggled and hugged her girlfriend.

* * *

"I'm Chance," The blonde man introduced himself. "Your camp supervisor, musical director, and playwright," he then pointed to the old woman holding a log. "Ellie here runs the Bait, Tackle, and Donut Shop."

"The door's open from 7:00 to 6:00 on weekdays," The older woman told the visitors. "And I specialize in granite arrowheads to keep the ghosts away."

"Did she say ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Okay, Nature Lovers," Chance smiled. "Let's get you all settled in so we can get this show on the road!"

* * *

Soon enough, a limo pulled up and Rhonda came out with her parents and several butlers and maids.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Rhonda smiled as she fluffed up her ebony hair. "I had an appointment."

Brooke stood with Buckley as someone handed Rhonda a fuzzy winter coat. "I don't think Rhonda will need her fur coat." she then said under her breath.

"But Mother, what if there's a chilly evening?" Rhonda asked as she slid on the coat.

"Could you tell us where we could hook up our little princess's air conditioner?" Buckley asked Chance and Ellie.

Chance and Ellie sighed and slightly rolled their eyes at the rich family.

"Should we tell her?" Mike asked.

"Nah, let her find out herself." Lil replied.

"This is where you'll be preforming our original musical," Chance told the others as he showed an outdoor theater. "I don't wanna spoil the surprise, but I can't help it. My uncle's cousin's friend who walks a dog for a casting director is coming to the show. Today: Camp Everwood, tomorrow, arf, arf: Broadway!"

"Arf, Arf, Broadway!" Angelica, Susie, and Howard imitated.

"I'll pass on the play," Reggie decided. "I'm not much of a play person."

* * *

Everyone in the crowd split up to go unpack their things. Tommy was filming the cabin with his camera.

"Call me crazy, but I swear this place is air-conditioned." Phil commented.

"Can't say I've been to a camp with air conditioning." Sam commented.

"It means that there are ghosts around." Dil told the others.

"Coming from a man who communicates with aliens through his alphabet cereal?" Tommy smirked to his younger brother.

"Hey, he could be onto something." Dib defended.

"Thanks, Dib, you're my best friend." Dil smiled to the paranoid boy.

"Weird alert, weird alert," Otto droned. "Bunch of weirdos in this cabin."

"Chill out, dude." Truman replied.

"Relax, I was just kidding," Otto said before looking around. "Say, aren't we missing someone?"

"Say, you're right," Sam agreed. "Where's Arnold?"

Arnold came through the door.

"What, Arnold, you too good to sneak up on people this time?" Otto deadpanned.

"I just wanted to make sure I knew where everything was." Arnold said as he took out a map of the camp.

Chuckie was carrying a couple of stuff and headed out to the door. "Come on, get a move on, let's go." he then said.

"What's the rush?" Tommy asked his best friend. "We got a whole week."

"Historically speaking that's not a lot of time for a Finster to find his talent," Chuckie replied. "It took my dad seventeen years to realize that he could whistle three different ways. He wasted his childhood not knowing he had a gift and that's not gonna happen to me." he then walked off out of the cabin.

* * *

The boys then did archery for their first activity everyone hit the bulls-eye minus Chuckie.

"Hey, where'd mine go?" Chuckie wondered. "Hmm... I guess I can cross archery off my list."

Rhonda whimpered as she was hit by the arrow.

"Oh, my gosh, Rhonda, I'm so sorry!" Chuckie gasped.

" **YOU MONSTER!** " Rhonda yelled with painful tears in her eyes.

"Here, let me get that." Mike came to help Rhonda.

"Thank you, Mike," Rhonda replied. "At least someone cares!"

"Whoa, that's a bummer, dude," Otto said to Chuckie. "She'll never like you now."

Chuckie groaned and bowed his head at his accident.

Mike took the arrow out and quickly took care of Rhonda's wound in a way that Dawn taught her. "There, all better now." she then soothed.

"Thank you, Mike," Rhonda replied. "I feel a little better now."

* * *

Now everyone was fishing and Rhonda was glaring at Chuckie for what he did.

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy." Twister giggled as he used jelly beans as bait.

"Why is he using-" Tommy was about to ask.

"Don't ask." Otto, Reggie, and Sam replied.

Lucy's reel was moving and she pulled the reel and she caught a fish. The other mothers glared slightly as that was a big fish.

"OW!" Phil yelped as a snapping turtle was biting his toes.

"Oh, my gosh!" Courtney gasped. "Philly, are you okay?"

Betty decided to help her son.

"No, Mom, leave it on!" Phil told her.

"You wanna walk around with a snapping turtle on your toe?!" Betty asked him.

"I don't wanna miss out!" Phil told her. "Pain is apart of the camping experience!"

"Not really for me." Sam replied.

"So's poison ivy, but I don't go around rubbing it all over my tush for the adventure." Betty told her son.

"Whoa! I got a-" Chuckie beamed until he reeled in what was not a fish much to his misfortune, it was an accordion. "Another thing to cross off my list."

* * *

Then everyone was now hiking. Everyone was was tired and Dil was walking backwards.

"Who knew hiking could be this exhausting?" Courtney gasped as she wiped her forehead.

"Why is Dil moonwalking?" Reggie asked.

"It's Dil, what do you expect?" Otto replied.

"You look exhausted." Mike told her girlfriend.

"Hiking bites!" Lil complained.

"You said it..." Kimi agreed as she leaned against a rock.

Chance and the boy were coming up beside her then.

"You girls wanna rest?" Chance asked.

"Uh, no way, I could go for miles!" Kimi smiled nervously to the cute boy as Mike gave Lil her water bottle.

Chance and the boy walked away and Kimi fainted when the boy smiled.

"That boy looks familiar, but where do I know him from?" Mike wondered.

"St. Albans?" Lil asked.

"No..." Mike replied.

"Albonquetine Island?" Lil asked.

"Not that either..." Mike scratched her head. "Eh, I'll think about it later."

Dil and Dib were walking until they then both saw Bigfoot walking toward the woods.

"Gaz, did you see that?!" Dib gasped.

"I don't care." Gaz replied as she played on her video game.

"It was Bigfoot!" Dil told her.

"Sure, we felt for it twice, but if you seriously think we're gonna look again, you're whacked." Tommy scoffed.

"But... But... But..." Dib frowned.

"Nobody cares, Dib." Reggie told him.

Dib groaned in response.

"Come on, buddy, let's just go." Dil patted Dib on the back.

"Thanks, Dil, I'm so glad to have you." Dib sighed to the redheaded boy.

Courtney soon fell to her knees.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath." Courtney replied.

"Well, this is a good place to stop." Phil pointed to a sign that said rest area.

Chuckie groaned as he was already there and the moms joined him.

"Man, finally, who knew that hiking could be so exhausting?" Otto asked out of exhaustion.

"Where's Arnold?" Junior asked. "He was just with us a few minutes ago."

"Up here." Arnold replied as he was revealed to be sitting in a tree above them with the falcon and petting it.

"Hey there, sweetie!" Lucy smiled to Arnold as she passed him on the way down the hill. "That view is so breath taking!"

The moms and Chuckie then groaned to her.

"How does he do that?" Junior asked.

"We will never know." Tommy replied.

"You hungry?" Arnold soothed the falcon. "You look hungry."

"Well, I'll be doggone," Chance smiled to the boy. "How does he do that?"

"He's an animal lover." Reggie said.

"I see that, he would make an excellent vet or a PSA for animal shelter abuse ads." Chance smiled admirably to Arnold.

The boy looked interested in the football-headed boy.

* * *

Now everyone was in the water the kids was swimming while the parents were in the boat and Chaz was getting ready to do water skiing.

"You can do it, honey!" Kira called out to her husband.

The boat started and Chaz fell into the water. Kira winced and face-palmed to her husband's poor luck.

"What's the maximum number of tries?" Randy asked.

"I think we settled on forty-six." Stu replied.

Didi rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Chuckie was nervous to swing on the rope and go swimming in the lake with the other kids.

"Come on, Chuckie!" Kimi encouraged her step-brother. "It's just a rope swing!"

"For you maybe, to me, it's a lethal weapon," Chuckie whimpered. "Plus I hate climbing and I'm afraid of HEEEEIGHTS!"

Kimi then pushed him to get him out of the way. Chaz was now getting the hand of the water-skier. Chuckie screamed and landed on top of his dad.

"Look, son, we're a human pyramid." Chaz smiled.

* * *

Dil, Dib, and the boy came out of the water and saw the Loch Ness Monster.

"Whoa, watch out!" Dil cried out.

"Is that the Loch Ness Monster?!" Dib's eyes widened.

Chaz and Chuckie fell into the water, screaming as the Loch Ness Monster went back into the water.

"You got our back on this one, right, Bean?" Dil asked.

Bean silently nodded in response.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Dib commented.

"At least someone believes us." Dil told his best friend.

"You got a point." Dib replied.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time, and everyone was roasting marshmallows and Chance was handing everyone a script of the play.

"Auditions are tomorrow and I expect you all there," Chance said before he excluded three boys from getting the scripts as they were coming to him. "Except for the Ferguson boys."

Angelica, Susie, Howard, and Rhonda were going toward the camp counselor.

"Chance, who's the lead character?" Susie asked.

"Eliza Lockhart." Chance replied.

"That's who _I'll_ be playing!" Angelica smirked.

" **YOU WISH!** " Susie, Howard, and Rhonda replied.

The three girls then looked at Howard in confusion.

"That part is mine, sisters!" Howard huffed.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone sat by the campfire and made S'Mores. The turtle on Phil's foot soon took the S'More and crawled off of his foot.

"Bye, Shelby, it's been real," Phil waved to the turtle. "...Painful."

"Dumped for a S'More," Chuckie sulked. "I guess love is fickle."

Rhonda was applying makeup by the fire and was ignoring Chuckie for what he did to her earlier which made him feel even more miserable.

"Man, I haven't seen anyone that low about his girl since Cameron's roses for Judy were late." Mike commented as she roasted a marshmallow.

"According to the play, the Everwood settlers were migrating Western settlers in the late 1800's when they stopped here to camp," Tommy educated the others. "But, one night, three of them mysteriously disappeared."

"And the rest of them refused to move on until they found their friends," Lil added. "So they set up permanent camp at Pioneer Rock, a massive rock shaped like a man's head whose eyes glow when there's a full moon."

"Coolish part is when their horse-covered wagon showed up, there was no one inside." Phil commented.

"Did anyone find the missing settlers?" Chuckie asked.

"No, no, no, but in Westward, No, the missing folks discovered hot springs, opened up the first saloon day spa, and lived wealthily ever after," Chance chuckled. "My own personal spin."

"But not the real story," Bean spoke up. "Legend has it, three of the pioneers were off to find food and supplies. Weeks later, there was still no sign of the missing three. Soon, they ran out of food, went mad, and perished on this very soil. Every full moon, we call it the Zombie Moon, their spirits are said to be haunting these grounds, sucking up the brains of the innocent campers that disappear, only to return as zombies, destined for eternity looking for the missing settlers."

There was then suddenly a loud scream which startled everyone. They then came to check out where the screams came from.

* * *

"The screams came from in there." Junior pointed to the girls bathroom.

Charlotte, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head, was now coming out of the bathroom. "Well, apparently that hot nozzle is just for show." she mumbled to herself as she left the restroom.

Everyone shrugged and Mike gestured for Lil to tell her friends about the big secret.

* * *

"Uh, Kimi, can we talk alone?" Lil asked.

"Sure, Lil." Kimi replied.

Lil and Kimi went to be alone.

"Kimi, you're my best friend, we've been through so much together..." Lil said. "This isn't easy for me to say, but you have a right to know."

"Lil, what is it?" Kimi asked in concern.

"I'm not like other girls." Lil spilled out.

"Of course not," Kimi replied. "We all know how you're the best player on the soccer team."

"No, not that, Kimi," Lil explained. "I'm a werewolf."

"Wait... You're not like other girls and you're a weremonster?" Kimi asked. "Are you playing a joke based on Michael Jackson's Thriller video?"

"No, Kimi, I'm totally serious." Lil told her best friend.

"Okay, who's punking?" Kimi scoffed. "You-"

Lil's eyes turned blood red and her fangs and claws popped out.

"What the heck...?" Kimi's eyes widened.

"I told ya." Lil told her after she transformed.

"So, you're really a werewolf?" Kimi asked.

"Uh-huh, and so is Phil." Lil nodded.

"Whoa..." Kimi was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you'd think I was a freak or treat me differently." Lil frowned.

"Lil, you'll always be my friend," Kimi promised. "Weremonster or not."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you, thank you!" Lil gasped and pulled Kimi into a tight hug.

"Sure, no problem," Kimi smiled weakly. "Uh, you're kinda crushing me."

"Oh, sorry, Kimi, I forgot about that." Lil smiled back sheepishly as she then let go.

"So, who else knows about this?" Kimi asked.

"Mike, Junior, Arnold, Dib, Dil, Courtney, Reggie, Otto, Twister, Sam, Mom, and Dad and now you." Lil replied.

"So Tommy and the others don't?" Kimi asked.

"I feel like Chuckie might be the hardest, you know how he gets." Lil said about her cowardly friend.

"Angelica might not believe you, Tommy and Susie might, I still can't believe you and Phil are werewolves though." Kimi replied.

"I know..." Lil nodded.

"Did someone bite you guys?" Kimi asked.

"No, we were born that way." Lil explained.

"Really?" Kimi asked.

"Mom and Uncle Freddie were werewolves and they passed their gene down onto us." Lil replied.

"Whoa..." Kimi blinked.

"I know..." Lil nodded to her. "Phew! That felt so good to get off my chest."

"Thank you for telling me." Kimi said.

"I'm glad I did though." Lil sounded relieved.

"I'm glad you did too," Kimi smiled back. "What do you think of that Bean boy?"

"He's cute, but like I said before, he's no Mike." Lil replied.

"I think he likes me." Kimi giggled.

"You think he does?" Lil asked.

"Didn't you see the way he always smiles at me?" Kimi blushed.

"Guess I haven't noticed..." Lil shrugged sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, everyone was looking at the list to see who's who.

"Congratulations, Angelica." Susie said.

"Bad news, I got the worst part of them all, **THE BACK END OF A HORSE!** " Chuckie groaned.

"I knew I'd get the lead!" Angelica beamed as she then ran off and laughed hysterically.

"Better luck next year, Ronnie." Daisy Belle soothed her best friend.

"Thanks, Dais." Veronica smiled to her.

"I don't see your name on here, Reggie." Courtney pointed out.

"I didn't audition," Reggie replied. "Plays really aren't my thing."

"Well, at least Angelica won't be totally annoying for a while." Courtney giggled.

"I still say that I should've gotten the lead, I was offered Juliet at school until Helga talked me out of it." Rhonda said as she randomly brushed her hair.

"Angelica was the opposite of good." Lil commented.

"You should've gotten the part, Susie." Reggie said.

"Well, consider the source," Susie replied. "The same guy who wrote the play is the one who cast her."

"Susie, can I talk to you about something?" Lil asked.

"Sure, is anything wrong?" Susie replied.

"No, it's just something you need to know and promise me you won't freak out." Lil replied.

"This sounds serious..." Susie frowned in concern.

"It is," Lil nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

Susie and Lil then went into a hidden location together to talk about the werewolf condition.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Susie asked out of concern.

"Susie, I'm a werewolf." Lil admitted.

"What?" Susie asked.

"I'm a werewolf..." Lil repeated.

Susie laughed, thinking it was just a joke. "Seriously, Lil, what is that you want to tell me?" she then asked.

Lil sighed and she made her fangs pop out and her eyes turned red. Susie's eyes widened.

"Now do you believe me?" Lil asked.

"H-How?" Susie was still in shock. "That's impossible!"

"Phil is also one." Lil then said.

"But... How...?" Susie asked.

"Our mom and Uncle Freddie were werewolves and their gene passed down onto us." Lil explained.

"How long has this been going on?" Susie asked.

"Since last summer..." Lil replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Susie asked.

"About you guys maybe abandoning us for who we really were." Lil replied uneasily.

"How long have we known each other?" Susie asked.

"Feels like forever..." Lil replied.

"Exactly, we're all like a family and nothing will ever change that." Susie told her.

"Really?" Lil asked.

"Yes, now, give me a hug, girl." Susie nodded.

Lil smiled and then gave Susie a hug. Lil then turned back to normal after the hug and smiled as she got to keep Kimi and Susie so far as friends.

* * *

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll have you right out of there in a jiffy... It's so nice to have someone to talk to, I miss my friends in Africa..." Eliza sighed as she freed a bear cub from a trap.

"I think you should meet that Arnold boy," The bear cub suggested. "He seems to talk to animals too."

"Arnold?" Eliza repeated. "That boy with the football head?"

"He's so nice and kind," The bear cub replied. "He even gave me and my family some food."

Eliza smiled.

"Well, see ya later, Eliza, I gotta get home, Mom's gonna teach me how to catch fish." The bear cub smiled back before going off back into the woods.

Eliza sighed as she then decided to get back to camp.

* * *

Courtney was carrying heavy boxes for the play. "Phew! This is heavy..." she sighed softly while carrying the box.

"Want some help, Court?" Trixie offered. "I've been training with Naruto over the summer."

"That would explain how you've gotten stronger recently." Courtney smiled to the former popular girl.

"There," Trixie said as she lifted the box and brought it backstage. "Are there any more?"

"Just a couple more boxes." Courtney told her.

"I got them, Trix." Daisy Belle said as she also helped Courtney.

Stimpy then popped out of the box she was carrying. "A hunting we will go!"

"Stimpy, I told you and Ren no pets allowed!" Daisy Belle glared at the stupid fat cat.

"But camping is fun," Stimpy replied before looking down with a smile. "Right, Makayla?"

"Uh-huh!" Makayla piped up as she popped out of the box.

"Kayla?!" Daisy Belle asked before sighing. "All right, where's Ren?"

"Right here!" Stimpy reached in and pulled Ren out by his ears like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat.

"I had nothing to do with this." Ren told Daisy Belle.

"Oh, boy..." Daisy Belle groaned to her animal best friends.

* * *

"Say, I'm the Deacon," Betty looked at the list. "Lucy, you're fixing up the sets?"

"What can I say?" Lucy replied. "I'm tone deaf."

* * *

Tommy soon filmed the adults as they came on stage with their scripts.

"We've been traveling for 190 days." Didi said.

"I say we set up camp for the night." Howard suggested.

"The physician/barber has a point." Randy agreed.

"I agree with the Candy Butcher." Chaz added.

Kira coughed in response.

"Oh, three days of rehearsal and this is all you got?!" Chance complained to his actors. "Remember, Kira, you are consulting, so put a little feeling in those coughs? Charlotte, what was rewrite on the town idiot speech?"

"Wow, and I thought Wendell was a melodramatic play director." Mike commented.

"I'm glad I'm not up there." Reggie said.

"I upgraded her to the town idiot savant!" Charlotte glared at Chance. "Maybe, if you cast me in the proper role, it'd be easier for me to say the lines!"

"Sorry I got the part you wanted, Charlotte," Chaz frowned to the blonde woman. "But if I do say so myself, I was born to play Saddle Andy."

"Moving on," Chance directed. "Settlers who go missing, stage right, please."

Susie and Angelica soon came onto stage together.

"How can you say that, Eliza?!" Susie recited. "Stay here in the middle of nowhere?! We will be risking the lives of our children!"

"I, Eliza Lockhart, am only concerned for my fellow man and fellow horse." Angelica replied.

Phil soon came on stage with the front end of the horse and Chuckie slowly came behind.

"It's your line, horse!" Chance whispered loudly.

"Neigh." Phil and Chuckie replied before walking off stage and knocking down Tommy and Chance who both groaned.

"Cut!" Tommy called out.

Rhonda then walked by only to get crushed by Phil and Chuckie.

"Oh, Rhonda!" Chuckie panicked.

Rhonda growled and slapped him before getting up and storming off.

"Oh, my gosh, Philly, are you okay?" Courtney soothed her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Phil replied. "No broken bones. Are you okay though?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." Courtney smiled.

Rhonda snarled as she walked off.

"Whoa, just not her day, huh?" Phil commented about Rhonda.

"You're telling me." Chuckie groaned.

"I'm glad I ain't you, Chuckie." Phil commented which made Chuckie groan even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Later, that night..._**

"So, I told Kimi and Susie now." Lil said to Mike.

"I'm proud of ya, Lil." Mike smiled as she got in her pajamas.

"I just need to tell Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica," Lil said before thinking about it. "Um, do I need to tell Angelica as well, since, well, she's not really my friend?"

"Yes, just get it over with and if she overreacts, remember, it's Angelica." Mike told her.

"Man, you know how to make this hard." Lil replied.

"Trust me, I felt the same way you felt when I had to tell my friends," Mike understood. "I mean, I feel like I've known Lu and Og as long as I'd known June, Dee Dee, or the Eds, but it took them all a bit to get used to it, but they're still my friends."

"I hope that Tommy and Chuckie will understand." Lil sighed.

"I'm sure they will," Mike soothed. "Good night."

"Night." Lil nodded.

* * *

In the boys' cabin, the boys were asleep minus Tommy who woken up by Dil.

"T, you asleep?" Dil asked his brother.

"Barely awake," Tommy told his younger brother. "And Chance is busting you for bailing on rehearsal, he's gonna make you scrape gum off the theater seats."

"He calls that a punishment?" Dil chuckled. "Camp is sweet!"

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you grew up next to a power plant." Tommy replied.

"That is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Dil smiled to his older brother before he climbed off his bed. "Listen, T, you gotta start rollin' the tape, there's something way weird about this camp and it's not just this freezer-like cabin or that Bigfoot and his friends are always hanging around. My gut tells me the crazy old lady is right; Camp Everwood is haunted."

"The only scary thing is about this place is tomorrow night, we will preform the worst musical ever written in front of a live audience." Tommy replied.

"It pains me, T," Dil sighed before he went back to bed. "So young... So cynical..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in a random way onto the forest..._**

"Uncle Penn, why are we in this story?" Cindy asked as a random laugh track was heard like in the 60's Scooby cartoons.

"Because I'm not paying for another cheap cameo, I insist on having a bigger part!" Penn replied as another laugh track was heard. "Man, that laugh track is so annoying."

"It's from Dharma and Greg." Cindy told him.

"Wow, surprised there's any of it left." Penn mumbled.

"But we're not the main characters of this story," Cindy reminded him. "I'd rather be a cameo."

"Too late, I already picked up a plot device." Penn replied as he took out a bag of nails and spread it on the road.

* * *

Soon enough, his van hit one of the nails and the tires went flat in front of the campsite.

"Oh, no! Looks like we'll have to spend the night!" Penn forced a cheesy grin. "Oh, snickerdoodles!"

"That's the worst catchphrase since 'Sweet Niblets'," Cindy said. "Camp Everwood sounds creepy if you ask me."

"I was a scout you know..." Penn said as he took out his boy scout photo from his childhood.

"You look like you don't wanna be there." Cindy said.

"I really didn't..." Penn then hid it away.

* * *

In the boys' cabin, Tommy heard neighing and he woke up, looking curious.

"Did you guys hear that? Dil, you awake?" Tommy asked.

Unfortunately, no one answered him.

Tommy then grabbed a flashlight and went outside. Everyone else was asleep, leaving Tommy to look in the darkness all by himself.

"Hello?" Tommy gulped as he felt scared to be alone in the dark.

Soon enough, a horse galloped over with an empty buggy. Tommy shined the light in the buggy and screamed since nobody was in there. The horse neighed and galloped away. Tommy couldn't believe what he saw and he soon came into the girls' cabin to tell them what he saw.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the big show tonight.

"It was the creepiest thing I've ever seen and it proves that Camp Everwood is haunted." Tommy told the others.

"Welcome to the dark side, Bro." Dil told his brother.

"Anyway, there's a Zombie Moon tonight and if I can find this rock, it's the text book solid setting for my movie." Tommy smiled.

"But what if the legend is true?" Chuckie asked. "We could be risking our lives!"

"Chuckie, you'll be my assistant director." Tommy decided.

"You sure about that?" Chuckie asked nervously. "I'll be bad at it."

"You're the only man for the job," Tommy encouraged. "And the rest of you guys cannot flake on me! This is a stellar opportunity, I couldn't write a better horror movie if I tried!"

"If brain-sucking pioneers are apart of the camp package, sign me up!" Phil beamed.

"Is Mike going?" Lil smiled hopefully.

"Uh-huh, Bean is coming too," Dib replied. "He's leading the way."

"Oh, can I come too, please?" Courtney asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Tommy replied. "Reggie, Otto, Twister, Sam, how 'bout you guys?"

"I'll need my inhaler." Sam said.

"This is totally dumb." Otto grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Otto, it'll be better than staying in the cabin all by yourself." Twister encouraged.

"Would you rather be stuck here with the dumb play?" Reggie asked her brother.

"Good point," Otto had to admit. "I'm in."

"How about you guys?" Tommy asked Ginger, Darren, and Macie.

"I would love to, but I gotta help Mrs. Carmichael with the sets." Darren replied.

"And I have to get the cast ready as well, sorry." Ginger added.

"I get really nervous and scared in dark places." Macie concluded.

"Oh, poor Macie..." Sam pouted.

"Sorry, Sam..." Macie sighed. "I just can't step out of my comfort zone that much."

"I want to come as well." Arnold suggested as he was sitting on a bed which startled everyone since they didn't know he was there.

"Um, that's fine with me, but warn us next time when you do that." Tommy warned.

"Hello?" Susie spoke up. "We have dress rehearsal and the show tonight."

"And three hours in between of nothing to do!" Tommy replied.

"I'm not 'trixing' around the middle of the woods on opening night, that's unprofessional!" Angelica pouted.

"So's the show." Otto deadpanned.

"That kind of attitude is what got you banned from rehearsing, Rocket." Angelica glared.

Otto glared at the blonde girl in response.

"But Susie, your part is so small that you won't even be missed." Angelica replied.

"Mm-hmm~..." Susie replied sharply.

"I better hang back," Kimi said to the others. "I'm the understudy, and one of them kills the other one, I have to go on."

"I'll stay here too so I can make sure Angelica doesn't get into trouble." Junior decided.

* * *

Everyone was now in costume. Ellie was playing on the piano as Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil were talking to her.

"Now I done told you kids everything that I know about them pioneers." Ellie said.

"Just one more question, Ellie," Tommy said. "What can you tell us about Pioneer Rock?"

"During the Zombie Moon, at that man-faced rock the wonderin's found, you better turn around before sun up or you ain't never comin' back." Ellie smirked.

"Last question, Ellie," Tommy then said. "Has anyone from Camp Everwood ever disappeared?"

"Yep," Ellie nodded. "Some of those loud and rowdy kids hikin' in these woods and they saw that rock. They strode onto it, the Spirits' Headquarters. When them kids finally come back to camp, they was all stupid like, like they don't never got no brain or nuthin'."

The three boys then walked away from the old woman.

"Pretty scary, huh?" Tommy asked.

"The rock thing? Yeah." Phil replied.

"No, the triple negative thing," Tommy explained. "Don't never got no brain or nothing, not easy to pull off the funniest thing."

"Don't never got no brain or nuthin'." Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil repeated.

"Hey, guys, you think this is safe to eat?" Twister pointed to a poisonous toadstool.

Everyone then gave him a deadpan look.

Chance soon blew a whistle to get everyone's attention. "From the top of the show!" he then told everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Penn and Cindy kept walking around camp while a laugh track was playing.

"What's the point of this laugh track?" Cindy asked.

"Blame 1960's animation," Penn scoffed. "Next thing you know we'll be using the same backgrounds over and over again."

"I think we're lost." Cindy told him.

"We're not lost." Penn promised.

The laugh track then continued.

"Okay, that's getting annoying, let me handle this," Penn said as he took out Cindy's MP3 player and turned off the laugh track playing on an endless loop on it. "That's better."

Soon enough, the laugh track was then heard again much to Penn's frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cast was practicing for the big show. That is, until Stu bumped into Howard because he couldn't keep up the dance, causing Howard to knock over the house set.

"My set!" Lucy cried.

Penn and Cindy poked their heads out from the bushes.

"Wow, that's such tacky and mediocre acting." Cindy commented.

"Are we in the Disney Channel?" Penn asked.

"I don't think so." Cindy said.

"That's our cue." Tommy told his friends.

"For what?" Chuckie asked.

"To make a run for it." Tommy cued.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Arnold, Courtney, Mike, Reggie, Otto, Twister, and Sam left the stage.

"As my old friend Snagglepuss once said, exit stage left!" Mike broke the fourth wall before going off with the others.

"Amateurs," Chance huffed. "Stu, do not set foot on this stage until you can do a shuffle ball change, oh, and Howard, you're fired."

"I'm happy to be out of this dog and phony show, just so you know, you won't be able to replace me!" Howard snapped. "NEVER!"

"I don't know you, but you have the right to take Howard's place." Chance pointed to Penn.

"Have fun, Uncle Penn." Cindy smiled nervously before zipping off.

"Can my niece be in the play?" Penn asked as he pulled Cindy back against her will.

"Eh, why not?" Chance shrugged. "She can be a settler."

"Oh, joy, how fun." Cindy gulped.

* * *

It was getting close to night as the group met up with Bean, Dib, Dil, and Gaz.

"Is it me or is it getting hot?" Phil asked.

"I feel nice and cool." Twister replied.

"Lead the way, Brother Bean." Dib told the preteen boy.

Bean shrugged and he did as told with Mike walking beside him.

* * *

It was night time, Tommy was still filming everyone then saw someone coming out of the bushes.

"Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!" Twister glared at the rustling bushes.

It was actually Charlotte, Stu, and Howard.

"Uh-oh." Reggie said.

"Busted." Otto added.


	7. Chapter 7

"We were just looking for-" Tommy began.

"Save it," Charlotte replied. "We know what you're up to and we want in."

"Seriously?" Junior asked his girlfriend's mother.

"I'm giving up the theater and moving onto films!" Howard proclaimed dramatically. "You are making a movie, right?"

"Sweet!" Tommy smiled as even the adults wanted in on this.

"Anything to keep from practicing my shuffle ball change." Stu groaned.

"I haven't had a hot shower in days," Charlotte sighed. "If there's any truth about these underground hot springs, I'm gonna find it."

"Uh-oh." Sam said after he looked in the sky.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Reggie asked before she looked with him. "Oh, no."

"Pretty full moon." Twister innocently added.

"Okay, settlers, let's make this movie!" Tommy smiled to the others.

"Tommy, wait, there's something you should know!" Lil cried out.

"And right now!" Phil added.

"Can't it wait?" Tommy asked them.

"No, if we don't tell you now, we might not be able to, this is an emergency!" Lil cried out.

"But can't it wait until we get there?" Tommy asked.

"No!" Phil and Lil told him until they suddenly fell to the ground while shaking and they both looked like they were having a seizure.

"Oh, no, what's wrong with them?" Chuckie asked. "Are they sick?"

"It's time." Mike's voice said as she was transforming, but due to doing it so much in her lifetime, she was used to it.

"Uh, what's going on?" Tommy asked. "Phil? Lil? You okay?"

Phil and Lil soon groaned and growled as they transformed into werewolves like they did every full moon. Tommy, Chuckie, Charlotte, and Howard's faces paled.

"What the?" Tommy asked.

* * *

Mike then came out to join Phil and Lil once the transformation was complete.

"It's the Zombie Moon, RUN AWAY!" Chuckie yelled.

" **WEREWOLVES!** " Charlotte and Stu screamed.

Phil and Lil sighed as they felt like they saw this coming.

"Awesome!" Dil cheered.

"I told you guys that they're werewolves!" Dib told the others hysterically.

"This is so awesome." Dil beamed.

"AND I'M GONNA BE RICH!" Dib took out a camera and snapped pictures.

"But... But how?" Tommy asked.

"Allow me to help explain." Mike said.

Chuckie was so scared that he passed out.

"Okay, I think we all saw that coming." Phil said about Chuckie being so scared he fainted.

"Isn't this great?!" Dib beamed. "We're gonna be rich, Dil!"

"Hey! Stop taking pictures of us!" Lil glared.

"But you're gonna make us rich." Dib replied.

"We didn't want this!" Phil snapped.

"Too bad then." Dib said.

"Dib, stop, they're my friends." Dil frowned to his best friend.

"All right, Dil, I'll stop for you..." Dib soon gave in.

"Thank you." Dil nodded to him.

"Please don't hurt me," Charlotte begged. "Take someone else!"

"Will you just listen already?!" Mike groaned as the people were letting their fear overtake them.

"Someone's gotta wake Chuckie up first." Otto reminded.

"Chuckie? Chuckie! Wake up!" Reggie told the cowardly boy.

Phil, Lil, and Mike sighed as this was going to take a while.

* * *

Chuckie groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "I had this dream that Rhonda hated me and we ran into werewolves."

"It's not a dream," Sam told him. "Look."

Chuckie screamed until Courtney covered his mouth.

"Let them speak," Courtney told him before looking to the twins. "Go ahead, guys."

"Phil? Lil?" Mike looked to the DeVille twins.

"Our Mom and Uncle Freddie were werewolves like us and it passed down onto us." Lil explained.

"Is this true?" Charlotte asked.

"It's been so hard for them to tell you guys." Reggie told the others.

"They were afraid that you guys would abandon them." Arnold added.

"But since you're all friends, it's nice that you can all understand each other." Sam said.

"I can hear the ocean." Twister randomly said as he took out an old soup can.

"Wait, you guys knew the whole time?" Tommy asked the others.

"Uh-huh." Otto replied.

"Pretty much." Sam added.

"Ever since last summer." Reggie explained.

"Yep." Courtney nodded.

"Nobody else knew." Arnold added.

"Hey, I can hear an echo." Twister said.

"Phil and Lil have been werewolves this whole time... I can't believe it..." Chuckie moaned.

"I can't believe it either, Chuckie." Tommy agreed with his best friend.

"So, do you guys understand now?" Mike asked. "I don't want Phil and Lil to get hurt, especially Lil, she's my little flower."

"Yeah, and Philly is my own Knight in Shining Armor." Courtney added.

Phil and Lil blushed under their fur about their significant others' compliments.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I guess I can live with this." Tommy sighed.

"Me too, but don't be positive that I won't get scared when you two change again," Chuckie warned. "But I probably will..."

"We know." Phil and Lil replied, knowing how Chuckie could be.

"Howard, you knew as well?" Stu asked.

"Yes, ever since they were born I knew that they were going to have werewolf genes." Howard replied.

"You seem to be handling it well." Charlotte said to the usually spineless and cowardly man even more so than Chaz.

"It was scary when Betty changed when we were first married." Howard had to admit.

"All right, guys, let's move on ahead." Tommy suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

Dil turned on his brother's camera with a smile and they walked through the forest as Tommy filmed them. Howard was smiling and waved to the camera.

"This is awesome," Tommy smiled. "With everyone in costume, it looks like the real thing! Make me a solid, guys, and talk like old, old, old school."

"How do we know we're going the right way?" Lil asked the others.

"We shall use-eth, the light of the full moon-eth to guide us through the wilder-eth!" Stu replied.

"Well said, Smithy Spencer." Tommy smirked to his dad.

Chuckie bent down to tie his shoes and Tommy tripped over him and knocked the camera out of his hand. "I'm just gonna go ahead and fire myself." he then decided.

"Good call." Tommy replied.

"I wonder what people do who aren't good at anything and lose their girlfriends?" Chuckie asked as he walked with Tommy while the others walked ahead.

"Chuckie, you're good at lots of stuff!" Tommy encouraged. "And you didn't lose Rhonda, she's just a little mad at you right now."

"Like, what am I good at for example?" Chuckie scoffed. "Does anyone have a clue?!"

"You're a good friend." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, sure, that and a quarter will give me a sweet and sour jawbreaker with a bubble gum center!" Chuckie huffed before storming off.

Phil then sniffed the air and grinned. "I smell deer!"

"Please don't eat the deer." Sam begged.

"Aw, but I'm hungry." Phil groaned.

"Please Philly, don't..." Courtney begged. "I can accept you being a werewolf, but please, I'll get you something to eat."

"You can do that?" Phil asked her.

"JENKINS!" Courtney called out.

A butler soon rushed over like for Daphne in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. "Yes, Miss Gripling?" he then asked.

"Could I have a super duper extra meat lover's pizza for my boyfriend, pretty please?" Courtney asked as she took out her allowance to help pay for the pizza.

"Yes, Miss Gripling." The butler nodded and went to do just that with the money. He then handed the box of pizza to Courtney.

"That will be all, Jenkins." Courtney told him.

"Yes, Miss Gripling." The butler replied.

The butler then ran off and Courtney handed her boyfriend the box of pizza.

"I love you, Courtney." Phil smiled.

"Love you too, Philly," Courtney smiled. "Lil, Mike, do you want some too?"

"Sure," Lil replied. "I am a little hungry."

Phil, Lil, and Mike ate the pizza like a bunch of hungry wolves, mostly Phil. Chuckie gulped in nervousness from the crazy appetite that the werewolves had.

* * *

After the pizza, they continued to go on.

"It seems like we've been down this path before," Charlotte said to the others before looking to her nephew as he filmed everything. "Are we lost... Eth?"

"Maybe we better go back-eth?" Sam suggested. "If we don't get out of the woods by sun up, we may never get out."

"I like that idea too, Sam." Chuckie quickly agreed.

They kept walking until suddenly Dil and Dib stopped beside Bean.

"Did you guys feel that?" Dib asked.

"Me wishing you all the way to Mars with no oxygen or hope to live any longer on this planet?" Gaz scoffed at her brother.

"Something's pulling us forward," Dil replied. "Like an invisible force."

"We're close, I can feel it too." Charlotte agreed.

The adults soon went after Dil and Dib while the others looked confused at first. Tommy turned his camera back on and went after the others as they ran. Bean seemed to disappear as they walked up to a dead end.

"Hey, what's going on up there?!" Tommy called out.

"Dead end." Dil told his brother.

"There's the rock!" Dib gasped.

Everyone turned around and Tommy flimed the rock in which had a face on it.

"It's amazing." Charlotte marveled.

"And creepy." Reggie added.

"And as smooth as Charlotte's forehead." Stu commented.

"Oh, you really think so?" Charlotte smiled innocently.

Bean suddenly appeared and took some chains apart.

"I've got to get to that rock." Dil said in determination.

"But how?" Arnold asked.

"There's gotta be a path," Tommy said. "If the pioneers got through there, so can we."

The group walked ahead until Bean was in front of them and pointed to a new path.

"Hallelujah!" Dil cheered. "Brother Bean found a path!"

The group went to the new path that Bean has found, but unknown to them, there was a sign that says "Danger: Do Not Enter".

Bean smirked as he led them inside before looking up into the night sky. "I'm doing this for you, Amelia," he then quietly prayed. "I'll make those horrible werewolves pay for what they did to you."

* * *

"Wait, guys, I gotta take a leak first." Phil said.

"Now, Phillip?" Lil complained.

"Yes, Lillian, now..." Phil replied before he headed further into the woods.

"We'll wait for you, Philly." Courtney promised.

"This place is getting creepier by the minute," Sam commented. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes, Sam, we're doing this for Tommy." Reggie reminded.

"Oh, I guess..." Sam sighed. "I just think I should've stayed back at camp with Macie."

About five minutes later, Phil then came back.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go." Phil told the others.

Tommy filmed all around them, even the swarm of bats flying around.

"Bats," Courtney whimpered. "I'm afraid of bats."

"It's okay, Courtney, they won't hurt you unless you bother them." Phil soothed.

"Can you hold me?" Courtney requested. "Please?"

"Philly's right here." Phil soothed.

Courtney blushed as he then held her against the full moonlight.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the camp, everyone was getting ready.

"It's almost curtain time and half of my cast isn't here," Chance was becoming overwhelmed. "Does anyone want to tell me why this is happening?!"

"He's here." Lucy said.

"Who?" Cindy asked.

"His uncle's cousin's friend who sponsors for casting director!" Chance and the others replied.

"What will I do without the rest of my actors?" Chance sighed. "Oh, my play is ruined! My hopes, my dreams, dashed against the rocks like Wayward Clam! Oh, wait, I'll recast, Drew, you play the first settler in despair, Kimi, you are the second, and I guess I'll play Smithy Spencer."

"I didn't see that one coming." Betty deadpanned.

"I feel like I'm an Amish doll." Cindy commented about her settler outfit.

"At least we're in this fan fic." Penn told her.

Cindy shrugged, not sure what to say to that.

* * *

 _ **Back in the forest...**_

Gaz stepped on a twig which made Dib scream and the adults gasped as the bats swarmed around them. Howard jumped into Charlotte's arms and of course, she dropped him and Dil seemed to be the only calm one.

"Wouldn't be weird if we went missing like the settlers or option two, we run into brain-sucking pioneers and spent the rest of our lives as zombies?" Dil asked the others out of excitement.

An owl hooted in response.

"I'm ready to go back now." Charlotte said before leading the way back to Camp Everwood.

Stu, Howard, Chuckie, and Sam followed the blond woman

"But we're almost there," Reggie said. "For real this time."

Chuckie, Sam, and the adults looked curious and then turned back and followed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Back in camp..._**

"I, Eliza Lockhart, decree that it is indeed inevitable we find this new town they call 'New Yorkshire'!" Angelica came on stage while the piano was played and the other campers had to sit down to the show.

"It's been cloudy and cold for six weeks in a row!" Susie added.

"Makes a fellow wish he were in California." Randy added.

The spotlight then came down on Angelica, Susie, and Chaz.

"Go pack your bags and fuel your mules, You're all invited, Let's carpool it, if you stay behind, you'll feel a fool!" Chaz sang while dancing before he fell on the floor.

"California or bust!" Angelica and Susie sang together.

"Wow, and you thought I was a terrible singer." Penn whispered to Cindy.

"Can't wait for Terracotta." Susie sang.

"Don't forget to wipe your feet-a." Chaz added.

"These golden shores, they could be neat-a!" Angelica sang.

"Caliornia or bust!" Angelica, Chaz, and Susie sang together.

The older people in the audience seemed to like the song until Chaz sang about 'dried bison dung'.

"We'll be right back after we gather food, water, and firewood." Drew said as he took out a slip of paper from his hat.

"And don't go a-eatin' all the berries while we're gone, I counted 'em." Kimi added before she walked off with Macie and Ginger.

"What are we supposed to do while they're gone?" Susie asked as she held up a tree. "I'm bored."

"We could play Hangman." Didi suggested before nudging Randy.

"Or look for shooting stars." Randy suggested.

"Or..." Kira was about to suggest until she coughed on cue.

"No, we can't do anything." Betty said.

The spotlight then shined on her as it was her turn to sing.

"Don't move a muscle, Don't talk and don't breathe, 'Cuz you know what I know all of that leads," Betty sang as she began to dance. "You're asking for trouble if you steal glances, Just don't do anything, 'Cuz everything leads to dancing~"

Susie, Angelica, and Eliza soon moved onto the stage while chanting and dancing. Betty then continued to sing and dance just like everyone else is doing as well. Penn and CIndy were then forced into the dance since they were now apart of this. The audience seemed disinterested in the play.

Drew and Kimi went under the others as they were holding each other's. hands Chance waved to the audience, but didn't go under just like Drew and Kimi did. The music stopped and everyone shrugged and looked for the first missing settler.

"Oh, I get it," The old woman commented. "He went missing."

"Thanks for clearing that up." The man deadpanned before going back to sleep.

* * *

Back in the woods, there were ominous howls heard. The others were then up close in front of the rock.

"Whoa." Courtney looked surprised.

"If only this rock could talk," Dil commented. "Oh, the thing's he'd say."

"You bring gum gum, Dum Dum?" Twister joked before laughing. "I love Night at the Museum. It looks like Squidward's house."

"You're wrong, Stu," Charlotte said. "This baby puts my forehead to shame," she then noticed that her brother-in-law went missing. "Stu?"

"Uh, where's Dad?" Tommy asked as he looked around with his camera.

"Smithy Spencer went missing!" Howard cried out.

Everyone then hollered out Stu's name, but there was no response.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked. "You know what that means..."

"Mr. Pickles is the first victim of brain-sucking pioneers?" Dib guessed.

"Awesome!" Dil beamed.

Chuckie and Sam soon screamed like the cowards they were.

"Now, now, let's just stay calm..." Arnold tried.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you guys before, **BUT NOW, I'M DEFINITELY A BELIEVER!** " Otto said.

" **WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!** " Chuckie asked.

"Because the scared non-believers are always the first to go." Otto whispered with a glare.

"This is really scary," Courtney whimpered. "I don't wanna become a zombie!"

"Oh, to be young and ridiculously naive," Charlotte scoffed. "Stu felt guilty about bailing on chance, so he went back to the show!"

"Of course he did," Howard replied. "And we should do the same... NOW! Right, now!"

"I need to charge my game console." Gaz muttered.

"If he did go back, then why didn't he say goodbye?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Twister agreed.

"Well, I dunno, maybe he didn't know how to say it in Old English." Charlotte shrugged.

"I'm not leaving until we find my dad!" Tommy narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Well, all right, I'll play along," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Stu, where are you? If you're already a zombie, cough twice."

They didn't hear anything. Not a single sound.

"This is what we do," Tommy suggested. "We split into groups and search through the woods near the rock. We have to find him now before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Dil asked.

"Don't got no brain or nuthin'." The boys recited, remembering what the old woman told them.

* * *

 ** _Back in the musical..._**

"There's no sign of Smithy Spencer." Cindy said.

"Or our horse-covered wagon." Penn added after looking in the bucket for a script.

"Are you saying that Smithy Spencer stole Julie the horse and made his way west to the land of sun and raining oranges," Cindy began before looking at her arm that had her other lines. "Leavings us without food or water or even, uh, something that starts with an N?"

Chance then pointed to Penn. "Sing."

Penn cleared his throat and the spotlight was on him now.

"Oh, no..." Cindy moaned quietly.

"Zip it!" Chance scolded.

Cindy then nodded fearfully and covered her ears. Penn soon began to sing which seemed to horrify the audience much more than the rest of the musical.

Chance face-palmed and soon grabbed Susie by her shoulder. " _You_ , go!"

"Huh?" Susie asked until she was forced out onto the stage.

"Sing!" Chance told her.

Susie then begin to sing which made the audience look relaxed and interested. All except for Angelica of course. When Susie sang, the audience soon cheered and really got into the musical now.

"Wrap it up, Carmichael!" Angelica whispered loudly as Susie curtsied after the applause.

"Where art thou, Town Physician/Barber?" Susie asked before walking away.

"Town Idiot Savant, is that you?" Drew gasped.

Drew and Kimi then fell through the trap door and the audience was now getting interested by this play. Penn and Cindy looked down nervously and looked to the crowd.

* * *

 ** _In the woods again..._**

"Stu..." Charlotte called out for her brother-in-law. "Oh, Stu..."

"Don't wear yourself out, Mrs. Pickles." Mike scoffed to the blonde woman.

"What? I have to stay by the big bad rock in case he gets drawn to it," Charlotte defended until she then heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Otto asked.

"I didn't-" Chuckie was about to add.

"Shh!" Charlotte shushed.

The others stared at her.

"That's running water!" Charlotte soon ran off. "Underground hot springs, come to Mama!"

"She's a sitting duck." Dib commented.

"You're right, Dib." Dil agreed about his aunt.

"Can you say victim #2?" Junior asked.

"And you all know what comes next." Chuckie whimpered.

"Don't ever got no brains or nuthin'." The others memorized.

"Charlotte, I order you to stay with the group-eth!" Howard called out as he ran after the blonde woman.

" **DAAAAD!** " Phil and Lil cried out.

"Oh, no, this is bad." Reggie frowned.

"Not Dad too." Lil whined.

"Oh, Lil, it's okay." Mike comforted her girlfriend the best that she could.

"Oh, they're picking us off like flies!" Chuckie groaned. "The pioneers are gonna get us all, Tommy, they're gonna get us all!"

"I wanna get out of here!" Sam screamed. "I don't want to become a zombie!"

"Don't go hysterical on us, guys!" Tommy told Chuckie and Sam. "If we start to panic, it's gonna get bad!"

"It _is_ getting bad, don't you see?!" Sam reminded him.

"Oh, right, and, I thought it was bad now!" Chuckie added.

They kept walking through the forest together and there was soon a rustling in the bushes.

* * *

Chuckie and Sam screamed as they saw glowing white eyes from the bushes, but it was just a doe who then ran off into the woods.

"You were right, Bro," Dil said to Bean as Chuckie and Sam climbed up a tree out of fear. "That rock has a hold on us."

"I know, we're in the middle of a crisis here, possibly on our way to zombification." Reggie replied.

"But it is important to know that climbing is a skill!" Tommy added. "A talent!"

"Yes, it is," Chuckie smiled. "But not that impressive when you take into account that I was running from a deer!" he then began to climb down the tree.

"Hey, what's this?" Sam asked as he found a book before he and Chuckie fell out of the tree and landed in a bush.

Lil walked over and picked up the book. "It's a journal!"

"Oh, nothing broken, thanks for asking." Sam scoffed.

"Property of Deborah May Lou, surviving member of the Everwood's settlers: 1872." Reggie read aloud.

Everyone looked shocked while Bean had a hidden look on his face. When no one was looking, he then took out a gun and loaded it with silver bullets.

* * *

 _"'Winter is upon us and I fear the worst for those lost'_ ," Mike began to read as Lil sat close to her and everyone else listened to the journal entry. " _'Today the physician/barber was declared missing, the third to go. His disappearance remains a mystery and with our brains half frozen, it's become too complex for us to solve'_."

"The first brain freeze." Otto noticed.

" _'I wave to him as he fetched the water from the old old oak tree by the man-faced rock he will be deeply missed, no not necessarily fair accordion playing'_ ," Mike read which made Chuckie flinch slightly. " _'And I regret this is my last entry, my fingers are fro-'_."

"What's fro?" Phil asked.

"Fro-ZEN!" Lil and Mike replied.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Courtney giggled before she gasped. "Oh, no, she was frozen alive!"

Chuckie soon stood up in determination and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked his best friend.

"Don't you notice the similarity of disappearances?" Chuckie replied. "All three settlers went missing after getting water from the oak tree by that rock."

"Yeah, well, that rock is bad news." Tommy told him.

"Face it," Twister said. "We're all gonna fro!"

"You know... There might be a logical explanation for all this..." Chuckie hummed in thought.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Otto spoke up. "I've seen enough scary movies to know we're walking into the belly of the beast!"

"Otto's right," Tommy admitted as he brought back out his camera. "Which means I can't stop taping now!"

* * *

They were then walking in the darkness again.

"What's the gun for?" Mike asked Bean.

"In case we face anything dangerous," Bean replied. "I'm very protective of my friends and family... Especially my little sister, Amelia."

"You have a sister?" Mike asked. "Where is she then?"

"She was murdered a long time ago." Bean replied.

"How?" Mike asked.

"She was eaten by a pack of wild animals." Bean explained.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry..." Mike frowned to Bean.

"It's okay, I have protection this time." Bean replied as he held his gun steady.


	10. Chapter 10

They were still walking until Tommy stopped for a minute.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Courtney asked.

"Do you realize three people are missing and I'm still shooting my movie?!" Tommy asked Courtney. "My dad disappeared and I'm worried about getting enough coverage! **WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!** "

"You care more about a movie than the lives of your friends and family?" Otto suggested.

"Otto!" Reggie scolded.

"He's right," Tommy frowned. "I risked our lives because I'm obsessed! And if I'm like this as a kid, imagine what I'm like when I'm old! I'll be trading my mother for a mini TV with an instant replay feature!"

"Blame it on the rock, bro," Dil suggested. "Works for me."

"No, this is my deal," Tommy replied. "Chuckie, I want you to take Roman and destroy him."

"Um, Tommy? You're still recording." Chuckie pointed out.

" **SEE WHAT I MEAN?!** " Tommy groaned. "I'm out of control! Smash it! Smash it to smithereens!"

Chuckie shrugged and was about to smash it until Courtney stopped him.

"WAIT!" Courtney told Chuckie as she took the camera.

"What is it, Court?" Phil asked.

"If we never come back, this will be the only record of what happened to us," Courtney told him before she had tears in her eyes as she gave the camera back to its rightful owner. "You have to keep shooting, Tommy!"

"But I already destroyed it." Chuckie replied.

"Actually, there isn't a mark on it." Tommy told him.

"Oh, I can't even wreck things right!" Chuckie groaned.

"Haha, lucky for me!" Tommy smiled as he put his arm around Chuckie's shoulder. "Come on, Chuckie, lead the way!"

"Yes, O Fearless Leader." Otto rolled his eyes.

* * *

They then continued their journey.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Junior asked.

"I'm not sure." Chuckie shrugged.

Something under the leaves appeared to be following them.

 **"RUN!"** Chuckie yelped and zipped off.

Gaz knelt by the leaves and shook them off only to reveal a turtle.

"Shelby!" Phil beamed and picked up the turtle.

"Phew!" Junior looked relieved that it wasn't a ghost or a zombie.

Shelby soon bit on Phil's thumb which made him yelp out in slight pain.

"Be careful, Chuckie!" Reggie warned the cowardly boy as he climbed before he suddenly fell on the other side.

" **CHUCKIE!** " The others cried out.

"How did that happen?!" Tommy asked.

"He fell to the other side." Twister moaned.

"He went missing right in front of us." Sam added.

"I didn't go missing!" CHuckie called back.

"Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Still not missing!" Chuckie replied.

* * *

The others checked to see that Chuckie was hanging onto a branch.

"Whoa." Tommy was surprised.

"If I let go, will I go into a black hole, or a worm hole, or a pile of snakes?" Chuckie wondered.

"No, no, not sure about the last one." Mike replied.

The branch soon began to crack. It then broke off and Chuckie screamed as he fell down through the darkness.

"It's an underground tunnel!" Chuckie called back to the others.

"I'm going in." Dil decided before jumping into the pit of darkness.

"Wait for me!" Dib jumped in as well.

"Geronimo!" Twister called out before going after them.

"You do know if we go in, we'll never come out." Tommy warned the others.

"Go for it, Dib." Gaz told her brother.

"Maybe we can take a more safe route." Sam suggested.

"Come on, Squid, don't be a chicken," Otto said as he slapped the boy on the back which accidentally caused him to fall into the pit of darkness. "Oops."

"Come here, Lil, I got you." Mike carried her girlfriend like a bride.

Phil then decided to do the same thing with Courtney and they soon jumped in together.

"Hold my hand?" Reggie asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." Arnold replied as he took her hand and they jumped in together.

Otto, Junior, Gaz, and Tommy then jumped as well. A hawk screeched as it flew over the site.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here!" Dil beamed. "An actual alien lab transport system!"

"No, Dil, it's a mine shaft," Chuckie told him before drawing a bunny on the wall. "Probably used to hold gold during the Gold Rush, there may be hundreds of ways, in this tunnel, makes me think that those who went missing probably fell into one of them."

"Oh, yeah, right," Dib replied. "And the brain sucking pioneers had nothing to do with it!"

"He does have a point." Dil had to agree with his best friend.

The tone suddenly got dramatic and serious as they explored the mine shaft. Bean then stopped for a minute had a evil look on his face and his eyes turned red.

"It's almost time, Amelia," Bean said to himself. "I'm going to avenge you."

"Is fire engine red a natural eye color?" Phil asked.

"Funny... I thought his eyes were blue..." Lil replied.

"No offense, Dib and Dil, but there's something strange about that guy." Reggie said about Bean.

"I know." Dil replied.

"Isn't he great?" Dib added.

A rat squeaked as it passed the top of a stand with chains.

"It's getting really cold." Courtney shivered.

"You know what that means." Dil told her.

"It starts with a GH and ends with an Ost." Dib added.

Courtney whimpered in response.

"How long until we turn around?" Sam asked.

"I just hope we'll be able to find our way out when we do." Tommy frowned.

"Oh, we will, I marked all the ways," Chuckie smiled. "It's an old miner's track."

"Miners track by using bunnies?" Otto deadpanned.

"It's the only thing I know how to draw." Chuckie defended.

The others then heard voices at the end of the tunnel.

"I just heard people talking." Arnold told the others.

"Or zombies." Dil suggested.

"Or zombies." Chuckie agreed.

"We gotta check it out." Tommy suggested.

The others nodded and then began to walk down the way.

* * *

Mike seemed to stop as she looked around and soon, a familiar ghost woman appeared. "Aunt Penelope?"

"Hello there, my dear, I need to warn you," Penelope told her tomboy niece. "There's bad vibes leaving the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, no, what are the bad vibes?" Mike asked.

"I'm afraid you, Phillip, and Lillian are in danger from a ghost in here." Penelope replied.

"A ghost?" Mike asked. "Here?"

"Yes, I believe he called himself Bean." Penelope replied.

"Bean is a ghost?!" Mike gasped. "What is he after us for?"

"Because his little sister Amelia was killed by possessed werewolves." Penelope informed.

"Possessed?" Mike asked.

"They couldn't control themselves, a dark force corrupted them and she was alone, so they killed her and then they ate her," Penelope replied. "Your ancestors on your mother's side were there."

"Oh, no, so that gun he has is loaded with silver bullets." Mike realized.

"Yes, my dear, be careful." Penelope warned.

"Thank you for the warning, Aunt Penelope." Mike told her aunt.

"You're welcome, and be safe." Penelope said before she then disappeared back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Tommy was making his final wish in case he didn't make it while Chuckie, Dib, Dil, Otto, Twister, Sam, and Arnold had a hard time pushing the mine cart filled with rocks.

"It won't budge." Sam said.

"What's in it, rocks?" Twister asked.

Everyone then glared at him.

"Hey, Phil, we need your help over here!" Otto called out. "Instead of flirting, how about helping us?!"

Bean's eyes glowed red as he stepped in and actually helped them with unholy strength. There were three figures shown in the dark as they came into another room of the mine shaft.

"Whoa." Otto said.

"Awesome." Sam added.

"Nope, can't think of a word." Twister concluded dumbly.

* * *

There appeared to be skeletons in old-fashioned clothes playing cards together. Not too far away, there were Howard, Stu, and Charlotte doing the same thing.

"Look, it's the adults!" Reggie noticed.

"KIDS!" Stu called out.

"Dad!" Tommy and Dil called back.

"Stu?!" Phil and Lil added.

Bean smirked as he got his gun ready and about to shoot the werewolves. "This is for Amelia." he glared at the werewolves as he was ready to shoot them down.

"Phil, Lil, get down!" Mike warned the DeVille twins.

"Why?" Lil asked.

Bean aimed the gun, ready to shoot.

"DOWN!" Mike pushed down the DeVille twins as the shot was fired.

"What the?!" Tommy asked.

"Bean, have you lost it?!" Dib added.

"I'm sorry, but I have to avenge my little sister," Bean replied. "She was killed by werewolves and I promised I'd take care of any other werewolves from now on while I haunt our old campsite from 200 years ago."

"That makes perfect sense." Dil said.

"Not helping, Dil." Tommy scolded.

"Don't even try to stop me either." Bean warned.

"NO!" Phil and Lil cried out.

Bean then shot his gun and the bullet ended up going through Mike's chest and it hit her heart. Chuckie screamed at the sight of this.

"Whoa." Gaz blinked.

"MIKE, NOOOOO!" Lil cried out.

"One down, two to go." Bean counted.

Phil and Lil backed up against the trees.

"Look, pal, we're sorry about your sister, but we didn't have anything to do with it!" Phil told Bean.

"I don't care," Bean glared. "All you werewolves are the same, clearly I'm trapped here for my little sister since I'm a ghost."

"You killed my boyfriend," Lil was getting madder and madder by the second. "Mike sacrificed herself to save my life... You killed her, you killed her, you killed her."

"I don't care," Bean replied. "Time to put you down."

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Courtney cried out as she shoved the twins out of the way as the bullet then shot her instead.

" **COURTNEY!** " Phil cried out as his face seemed to pale for his true love. "Courtney, please don't go... Please don't go, please don't go."

"Philly, I will always love you no matter what." Courtney said before she closed her eyes for the final time.

"Courtney, please wake up!" Phil begged. "Please wake up!"

"Darn it, only one bullet left and that blonde girl saved you." Bean huffed.

"You monster!" Lil glared with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?!"

"You werewolves have to pay for what you did to my sister." Bean glared back.

" **WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!** " Phil called out. " **CAN'T WE MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?!** "

"Save it for your death," Bean replied. "It's too bad that blonde girl wasn't a werewolf, otherwise she would be the first one to die."


	11. Chapter 11

In a waiting room with fluffy white clouds with an elevator that went down that seemed to have screams of unholy terror followed by flames.

"I gotta start booking better gigs..." Drell grumbled to himself as he wore a white robe as he was filling in for St. Peter like he did for the Test of True Love when Cupid went to visit his mother, Aphrodite.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney?" Mike looked over to the blonde girl. "Bean killed you too?"

"Yeah, he tried to shoot Phil." Courtney frowned.

"Welcome to Limbo," Drell told the two. "You guys are a bit early though, I don't think it's even your times yet."

"Bean shot us with silver bullets." Mike said.

"I know." Drell replied.

"We were in this place called Camp Everwood." Courtney said.

"I know." Drell repeated.

"His sister got killed by werewolves who were possessed." Mike said to Drell.

"I know that." Drell was soon getting annoyed.

"And-" Courtney was about to say.

"How can I say this nicely?" Drell smiled innocently at first before he took out his crystal ball. " **I! _KNOW_!** "

"Drell, we really need to go back, please," Mike begged the warlock. "Our friends and my girlfriend are in danger."

"You're lucky that isn't your time," Drell told Mike. "And I'm sorry about that boy, Bean, he's still mad with your werewolf ancestors who killed his sister."

"I know," Mike replied. "Thank you for helping us."

"It's no problem," Drell replied. "Your parents are so proud of you."

Mike smiled as her and Courtney were beamed back to Earth.

"Good luck." Drell wished them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bean was about to shoot his gun until Gaz stepped in and took the gun away as Phil and Lil tackled Bean.

"Get off of me!" Bean glared.

Phil and Lil growled since Bean shot Courtney and Mike.

"I'll take care of this." Gaz scowled as she took Bean's gun away from him.

"Gaz, you're helping us?!" Dib asked his little sister.

"Don't get used to it!" Gaz warned her big brother.

"Didn't see that one coming." Otto commented.

"Get off me," Bean demanded to Phil and Lil. "Let go, you filthy mutts!"

Phil and Lil snarled until Courtney and Mike's bodies seemed to glow as they were being brought back from the dead.

"You're going to pay." Phil snarled while Lil growled.

* * *

Mike and Courtney soon woke up and sat up.

"I promised nothing would happen to my little sister and now she's been gone for 200 years." Bean sneered.

"And you caused our loved ones to die!" Lil told Bean.

"It serves them right," Bean replied. "One is a werewolf and the other one is dating a werewolf, pathetic little vermin."

"Excuse me..." Mike glared as she stood up. "Look Bean, I'm sorry about your sister, but that's no reason to turn yourself against other werewolves. My ancestors were corrupted and possessed."

"LIES!" Bean glared back.

"It's true," Arnold helped. "Your sister doesn't want you to take on a path of revenge, she doesn't want you to be a murderer."

"I'm not a murderer!" Bean replied. "I want their kind to die!"

"Bean, think about what you're doing," Gaz narrowed her golden eyes. "I know you miss your sister, but killing other werewolves isn't going to avenge her. Don't you think your soul would be put to rest if it did?"

Bean looked to her and bowed his head. "I guess you're right."

"Are you going to be okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry that I killed you," Bean sniffled as he started to tear up before crying. "I just miss my little sister."

"I know how it feels to lose a family member, two in my case," Mike replied. "I'm sorry that my ancestors hurt your sister, Bean, but I'm sure it was just an accident."

"She must want me to do something though because I've been in Camp Everwood since the 1800's." Bean replied.

"Wait a minute, you're really a ghost?" Dil asked.

Bean nodded to this.

"Are you a brain-sucking pioneer too?" Dib asked.

"No..." Bean sighed. "I just miss my sister and I can't rest in peace knowing that those werewolves killed her when I was supposed to be watching her."

"I'm sorry, Bean, I wish that there was something we could do." Mike said.

"Yeah, me too, I'm sorry..." Bean sighed. "I never even got to experience true love."

* * *

A white light was glowing everyone covered their eyes as Tommy filmed it. The white light was formed into a little girl. They were all shown a little girl with light brown hair and freckles like Bean's and she was in a flowing white gown from the afterlife.

"Amelia..." Bean whispered in shock.

"Bean, my big brother, I've missed you so much." The spirit told him.

"I missed you too," Bean told her. "I wish I could've saved you from those werewolves."

"I know you do, Bean, and I miss you very much, but these werewolves are innocent," Amelia told her. "The ones who killed me had to be black sheep of the Wolfe-Mazinsky clan."

"I'm so sorry that my ancestors killed you." Mike told Amelia.

"I'm not mad at you," Amelia replied. "It wasn't your fault."

Mike smiled to her in response. Otto then sniffed and started to cry at the heart-wrenching scene. Bean and Amelia soon shared a hug for the first time in centuries.

"Bean, come with me, please." Amelia told her big brother.

"I can come into the afterlife?" Bean asked.

"Yes, your time has come," Amelia replied. "All the afterlife asked was your understanding and realizing that you can trust others. Now, please come, I've missed you very much on the other side, everybody's waiting for you."

Bean nodded to her. "I'm ready."

The white light was showing again, ready to transport them to the afterlife.

"You gotta go so soon?" Dil asked.

"Yes, Dil, I have to go," Bean replied. "Goodbye, everyone, I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused you."

"Goodbye, Bean, it's been real." Dil pounded his fist against Bean's.

'Come and visit us." Dib added as he also fist bumped.

"Right," Bean said before turning to Phil and Lil who were glaring at him for what he did. "I'm sorry that I shot your lovers."

"Come on, guys, he did say sorry and he knows it wasn't our faults." Mike reminded Phil and Lil.

"Please, guys..." Courtney added.

"Hmm..." Phil and Lil hummed in thought before looking to each other.

"All right, we forgive you," Phil soon decided. "But do that again, and I will kill you again."

"I understand," Bean replied. "Thank you."

Lil nodded firmly in agreement with her twin brother. Bean was soon given his own flowing white gown as he took Amelia's hand and went into the afterlife with her and they both soon disappeared within the Heaven's light and Otto soon began to cry.

"Whoa, Otto, you're crying!" Twister noticed.

"No, it's my allergies!" Otto replied.

"Whatever you say, Otto." Reggie sighed to her little brother.

"Philly!" Courtney gushed.

"Courtney!" Phil beamed before hugging his girlfriend. "I'm glad you're alive again."

"I'm sorry, Philly," Courtney cried. "I was so worried that you might die!"

"It's okay, Courtney, I'm okay, I'm right here." Phil comforted.

Howard smiled at this sight and even to Lil as she reunited with Mike.

"You sacrificed yourself to save my life," Lil said to Mike. "Why did you do that?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Mike told her.

Lil giggled in response.

* * *

Arnold picked up a picture that was in the journal. "Hey, guys, check this out." he then showed them.

"Whoa, dude, it's Bean," Otto looked. "Third row from the left."

"He really is a ghost!" Phil gasped.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Sam whimpered.

"Now that the mystery's solved, the brain-sucking pioneers can finally rest in peace." Dil smiled proudly.

"You said it, pal." Dib agreed.

"Gaz, I want to say thank you," Lil said to the dark girl. "If it wasn't for you, Phil and I would've died."

"Don't mention it. Ever. To anyone." Gaz replied.

"I won't," Lil replied. "I promise."

"Good!" Gaz nodded sharply.

"Anyway, it's time to get out of here." Mike told the others.

"Follow the bunnies!" Chuckie proclaimed.

Everyone then followed the cowardly boy.

* * *

I don't want anything to happen to my favorite girl again." Phil said as he put Courtney on his shoulder.

"Oh, Philly." Courtney blushed.

"Charlotte, you're gonna have to pick up the pace or we'll miss the whole show." Stu told his sister-in-law.

"Tough toenails!" Charlotte huffed. "Literally... I refused to wear those hideous and now I'm paying for it."

"Hey, guys, I can hear an echo now." Twister said which made everyone roll their eyes.

"With everyone safe, I gotta say, **MY HORROR MOVIE IS GENIUS!** " Tommy beamed. "I got real life skeletons on tape, and a ghost! Wait, do those show up on video?"

"Seriously, how many people can say that their new friend is a ghost?" Dil asked.

"Or a werewolf?" Dib added.

"Dunno," Phil said as he took off his hat as Shelby was biting at his hair. "Six, seven tops?"

The horse-covered wagon was soon coming back like how Tommy saw it the other night.

"Get back here, you good for nuthin' horse!" Ellie chased after the horse.

"Oh, I don't know, Ellie," Charlotte smirked. "I think that horse just might be good for something."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Back at the play..._**

The audience was getting very bored and some were falling asleep.

"I guess we will never know what happened to the settlers who went missing." Angelica said.

The audience then went to sleep as they were very bored. The set was then dropped to reveal Drew, Chance, and Kimi.

"Them underground hot springs sure was a good... Find." Drew said.

"If only our friends were here to see it." Chance said as he gave a thumb's up.

Soon enough, a horse covered wagon appeared as Charlotte drove it.

"Oh, look, the missing settlers are back." Chance smiled.

Everyone got off the wagon and the audience clapped and cheered.

"Yes, we're back, but only in spirit!" Howard replied.

"Oh, boy..." Penn groaned. "Cindy, you were right, we should've just gone to Paris."

"When we went to look for food and water, We fell-eth in a old mine shaft, then winter came, Oooohhh... A harsh winter, she was, We got trapped underground, Entertaining ourselves by playing cards and it was so cold our fingers fro, and we complain~" Howard sang.

The audience looked afraid. Susie didn't know what to do, but pointed to the pianist to play. The spotlight was on Howard as he began to sing. Penn and Cindy covered their ears as this felt agonizing for them. Susie soon sang with Howard before they began to dance together. The audience then clapped to the beat of the song.

"Let's get out of here, Cindy." Penn suggested.

"On it!" Cindy said as she took out a pump and filled Penn's van tires with air so they could go away.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Penn said.

"Yeah." Cindy agreed.

"I told you we should've just been a cameo." Penn said.

"Ye-HEY! I said that!" Cindy glared.

Penn and Cindy then left Camp Everwood as everyone sang and the audience began to cheer and clapped. Everyone then took a bow after the show.

"Bravo! Bravo! Belissimo!" A man rushed over with a smile to the performers on stage.

"It's him!" Chance gasped. "Oh, he loved the show, **HE LOVED THE SHOW!** Tonight, Camp Everwood, tomorrow..."

"Arf, Arf, Broadway!" Susie, Angelica, Chaz, Chance, and Howard concluded.

* * *

It was a good night for all. Later into the night, Phil, Lil, and Mike settled down after the full moon and things could be normal in Camp Everwood now.

"Looks like everything worked out in the end." Mike said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lil replied. "But I kinda feel bad for Bean, his own sister was killed."

"I'm sure Bean is much happier now." Mike said as she sat next to Lil in comfort.

"I wanted to kill him after he shot Courtney, I wanted to do horrible things to him." Phil snarled.

"The point is that that fat guy said it wasn't our time yet." Courtney said as she floated in the water in her inner tube.

"I know, but it just I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you again." Phil told her.

"Me too," Courtney replied. "I was so scared when Bean was about to shoot you."

"At least we can all live happily ever after now," Mike said. "What a summer this has been."

"You're telling me," Lil sighed. "Well, at least everyone knows our secret."

"Not everyone, remember?" Mike reminded her girlfriend.

"Right..." Lil remembered.

"I'm glad you told your friends though," Mike comforted. "I'm so proud of you."

"Come on, Mike, do we really need to tell her?" Phil asked. "She doesn't need to know."

Mike raised her eyebrow in response.

"Yeah, she's better off not knowing..." Lil smiled nervously.

Mike folded her arms at the DeVille twins.

"Do we have to?" Phil asked. "Angelica is not really our friend."

"You never know, she might help you out in the future when you really need it." Mike replied.

Phil and Lil sighed as they felt like Mike might be right about that.

"Come on, guys, Angelica's not that bad," Courtney told the twins. "At least she's not Miranda."

"I guess so," Lil gave in. "We'll tell Angelica tomorrow."

"That's more like it." Mike nodded firmly.

"Better late than never," Courtney said. "We're going back home soon."

"Right." Phil and Lil agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reggie was looking upset as she sat up against a tree. Eliza was sitting behind the tree and was talking to the squirrels.

"I stood there looking scared," Reggie sighed about what happened last night. "I could've done something what kind of a friend am I? Why didn't I help Mike? I don't deserve to be her friend."

The squirrels chattered behind the tree.

Reggie looked over to see the Thornberry girl. "Eliza?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Reggie." Eliza smiled as she fed the squirrels while talking to them.

"Eliza, what are you doing?" Reggie asked.

"Oh, just feeding the squirrels," Eliza replied. "What're you doing?"

"Just thinking about last night." Reggie sighed.

"What exactly happened to you guys?" Eliza asked.

"That guy Bean was a ghost," Reggie explained. "Turns out his little sister was killed by Mike's ancestors who are werewolves, he tried to shoot Mike, Phil, and Lil with silver bullets, he shot Mike and Courtney."

"Oh, no." Eliza replied.

"Yeah..." Reggie sighed. "I just stood there like an idiot, I could've helped."

"I don't deserve to be Mike's friend." Reggie sulked.

"Oh, Reggie, don't say that, you were scared," Eliza told her. "Lots of people do silly things when they're scared."

"I know, but I could've done something." Reggie sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Eliza coaxed.

"I'm a bad friend..." Reggie sighed.

"Reggie, it's okay, you couldn't help it, no one's mad at you." Eliza said.

"It's just like when Mom died," Reggie frowned. "I couldn't do anything like how I didn't save Mike."

Eliza rubbed her back in comforting response.

"Eliza, do you have any idea what it's like to be a failure for everyone around you?" Reggie bowed her head sadly.

"I try to be positive," Eliza replied. "No matter how much I fail, I never give up, and you should always try again and stay positive." she then advised.

Reggie looked to Eliza. "You think so?"

"Trust me, I know so... Someone very important taught me that once," Eliza smiled. "I also know that Mike is not mad at you."

"Thanks, Eliza." Reggie replied.

"No problem," Eliza nodded. "Do you need to be alone?"

"Just for a while." Reggie told her.

"You know where to find me." Eliza smiled and walked away.

As Eliza went back to her cabin, Reggie was still feeling little upset.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mike." Reggie sighed.

"For what?" Mike asked, revealing to be standing right beside her.

"Just standing there, I could've helped, but I just stood there like an idiot." Reggie began to cry.

"Reggie..." Mike sighed.

"I couldn't save Mom," Reggie continued. "And I couldn't save you, what kind of friend am I? I'm so sorry, Mike, I'm so sorry." she then fell to her knees and cried instantly.

"Reggie, you were scared, what could you do?" Mike replied. "It's okay, we're still friends, I don't blame you."

"I know, I wanted to help you, but I just stood there like an idiot." Reggie said.

"Reggie, you would be a bad friend if you just ran off to save yourself," Mike said. "I know you just stood there, but you were scared, it's okay."

"I'm sorry." Reggie sniffled while hugging her fellow tomboy.

"Nothing is ever your fault, Reggie, don't ever blame yourself." Mike told Reggie.

"Thank you, Mike," Reggie sniffled. "I feel so much better now."

"No problem," Mike nodded. "Just remember that it's never your fault."

Reggie hugged Mike again while trying to calm herself down.

"It's okay, Reg, everything's gonna be okay," Mike comforted. "Your mother wouldn't want to see you sad, now would she?"

"No, she wouldn't, but I really miss her." Reggie replied.

"I know, but just remember that you have friends who are there to help you," Mike advised. "Right now, before then, and always."

Reggie then smiled and wiped her eyes.

Mike smiled back to Reggie. "Feel better?" she then asked.

"Yes, thank you." Reggie nodded.

"No problem." Mike said before she walked over to her cabin to finish packing her stuff.

"I promise you that I will help you next time you're in trouble, Mike." Reggie whispered.

* * *

They all went back to their cabins and began to pack up to go back home after their camping experience was over.

"Man, I'm so glad to get outta here." Otto said to Twister and Sam.

"Here's an idea," Sam suggested. "Let's never come back here!"

"I thought it was awesome." Twister said.

The others groaned and rolled their eyes at Twister's stupidity.

* * *

Daisy Belle took out boxes and put them together only for Ren, Stimpy, and Makayla to pop out like they did during the play production.

"Hi, Daisy!" Makayla beamed.

"The play was awesome!" Stimpy added.

"Thumb's up." Ren added as he and Stimpy suddenly dressed like Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert for a joke.

"Thanks, guys," Daisy Belle replied. "Well, my suitcase is packed."

"So, now what?" Ren asked.

"Tommy invited me and Ronnie and Trixie to come over to his place tonight to watch his new horror movie." Daisy Belle replied.

"Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come? Can we come?" Stimpy and Makayla asked repeatidly.

"Well..." Daisy Belle paused to think about it.

"Pleeeease?" Stimpy and Makayla begged.

"I have a night shift at work anyway." Ren whispered to Daisy Belle.

"Umm... Okay." Daisy Belle gave in.

"Yaaaay!" Stimpy and Makayla cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile Chuckie was going over to Rhonda, looking nervous as ever.

"What do you want?" Rhonda asked.

"Rhonda, I'm sorry that if I hurt you for the past week we've been here," Chuckie said to the rich girl. "I just wanted to show that I'm not some geek, I wanted to show you that I could do something."

"Oh, yeah?" Rhonda asked. "What's that?"

"Climbing," Chuckie replied. "And I even drew some bunnies as tracks in case we got lost in the mine shaft."

"That is impressive." Rhonda admitted.

"Yeah, check this out." Chuckie smiled as he climbed up a tree to show Rhonda he was better than he seemed to be.

"I gotta say, Chuckie, you really surprised me." Rhonda admired.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Chuckie asked after he jumped down from the tree.

"I forgive you." Rhonda smiled before kissing Chuckie right on the lips.

Chuckie blushed as he hugged Rhonda while she kissed him.

* * *

Betty put everyone's suitcases on top of the bus and the others got inside.

"Hey, maybe we can come back next year?" Howard suggested.

"Not happening." Betty scoffed.

Kira soon coughed like she did in the play.

"Show's over, honey," Chaz told his wife. "You can stop coughing."

"Actually I can't... I think I caught something." Kira frowned.

Chaz then comforted his wife. Phil and Courtney were walking to the bus with Shelby on his finger and took his hat.

"Shelby... I like that name." Dil smiled to Phil as he stood with Gaz.

"Me too," Dib agreed. "It has a nice ring to it."

Gaz rolled her eyes in response.

"My hat!" Phil frowned to the turtle as it bit off his hat. "Aw, keep it as a souivener, Shel..." he then gave in. "You've already given me plenty... Owch!" he then showed his bandaged up hand. He set Shelby down and the turtle walked very slowly with the hat on her shell.

Lucy was singing to herself as she was listening to a music player as she packed with Randy.

Betty moved the headphones with a smirk. "Tone deaf, huh?"

"Honestly, Betty, there are a million things you can do better than I can." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

Susie and Angelica were heading toward the bus until the old couple stopped them.

"Can we have your autograph?" The old woman asked as she took out a notepad and pen.

"Anything for my fans~" Angelica replied as she accepted the notepad and pen.

"Not yours, kid, hers!" The old man took the notepad and pen before gesturing to Susie.

Susie smiled as she took the notepad and pen and signed her name.

"I thought you were pretty good." Junior soothed Angelica.

"Thanks, Junior." Angelica replied.

The man in the blue suit came over to Angelica. "Oh, I think you were brilliant," he told her. "If you ever come to New York, don't hesitate to call this number." he then handed her a card before walking away.

"Read it and weep, Carmichael," Angelica smirked before handing the card to Susie. "That guy just gave me the number to his casting director's friend!"

"Don Rob Worker 'Dog Walker'." Susie read the card aloud and laughed before giving it back to Angelica.

Angelica then growled and ripped up the card.

"Angelica?" Lil walked over.

"What is it, DeVille?" Angelica scoffed. "Can't you see I'm having a bad enough day so far?!"

"I need to tell you something." Lil said.

"What?" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Don't freak out or anything." Lil warned.

"Spit it out!" Angelica demanded.

"I'm a werewolf." Lil gave in.

"Okay, and?" Angelica asked, thinking it was just a joke.

"Angelica, I'm not kidding, look at my hand." Lil replied before she raised her hand and her claws popped out.

Angelica's eyes widened. "Okay, what movie is Tommy making this time?"

"BELIEVE ME!" Lil told her.

"There's no way that you're a werewolf." Angelica still doubted it.

"I am." Lil said before she growled with her fangs popping out and her eyes turned red.

"If you're a werewolf... Do you know Jacob?" Angelica grinned.

Lil rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute, if you're a werewolf, then that means-" Angelica was about to say.

"Phil is one too." Lil nodded to her.

"I don't feel so good..." Angelica suddenly looked pale.

"Angelica, I'm so sorry for not telling you." Lil said.

"Hmm..." Angelica folded her arms. "What's in it for me, if I tell anyone, will I turn into a baboon or something?"

"Tommy and the others already know about it." Lil continued.

"I knew about it too." Junior admitted.

"You didn't even tell me?" Angelica gaped at her boyfriend.

"I promised Phil and Lil that I wouldn't tell anyone." Junior explained.

"Can we trust you to keep this a secret, Angelica?" Lil asked.

Angelica soon sighed in defeat. "I swear on the Buddy G fan club."

"Good," Lil nodded. "Now, don't tell anyone in Nicktropolis."

"I won't, I won't, but I'm wondering," Angelica replied. "Is there any chance that you could eat Savannah?"

"Angelica..." Lil warned.

"What? Don't you think she deserves it after my thirteenth birthday celebration?" Angelica defended.

"Angelica..."

"Or when she didn't have me on her VIP list."

"That's true, but-" Lil tried again.

"Or all those times in preschool when she made fun of me!" Angelica continued.

"Angelica..." Lil sighed.

"Please?" Angelica pouted.

"I'll scare her, but I'm not eating her," Lil told Angelica. "I couldn't eat someone."

"Aww..." Angelica frowned.

"I'm sorry, but only someone with a true black heart can go." Lil told her.

"She kinda has one..." Angelica replied innocently.

"So do you, but Phil and I let you live." Lil smirked.

Angelica narrowed her eyes in response. Lil giggled innocently before walking off back to the bus.

"All right, let's get on the road, folks!" Betty called out.

* * *

Everyone then went inside of the bus and Betty drove off.

"Have you guys noticed that this morning that our cabin wasn't freezing?" Otto asked the others.

"Yep, you know what that means." Phil replied.

"Ghost gone." Dil said.

"Curse is lifted." Dib added.

"Thanks to Chuckie." Tommy concluded.

"I think I finally found something I'm good at," Chuckie smiled as Rhonda decided to ride the bus back home instead of her parents' limo. "Really good!"

Rhonda then giggled and hugged Chuckie.

"All you gotta do is find other little towns with curses that need lifting." Phil told Chuckie.

Lil nodded in agreement. Tommy filmed the gates of Camp Everwood as they were on their way home.

* * *

Later that night, the others went to Tommy's house to watch the video.

"This is going to be awesome." Dib said.

"Is everyone here?" Tommy asked until the doorbell rang.

Dil answered it to find Daisy Belle and Veronica with Ren and Stimpy.

"Hi, Dil," Makayla giggled. "We're here for the movie."

"Come on in, there's room for everyone." Dil let them inside.

"Awesome," Veronica replied. "Thank you."

"We brought pizza." Stimpy added.

"Using Dash's tab." Veronica smirked.

"Hey, guys, we got pizza!" Dil called out.

"Pass it. NOW!" Gaz demanded.

"Does it have meat?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Stimpy nodded.

"You guys are the best." Lil smiled to Ren and Stimpy.

"Try telling that to Shnookums and Meat," Ren scoffed. "Disney copycats!"

"You two better not eat all of the pizza." Angelica warned the twins.

* * *

Once everyone was there, Tommy turned on the camera and turned off the lights to start the movie.

"This is going to be the best movie ever," Dil said to the others. "You will even see a transformation."

The others shushed him as the movie then started. Then everyone watched the movie, even when Mike and the DeVille twins transformed. The ones who didn't know the truth oohed and awed at the werewolf transformation.

"Does it hurt when you change?" Susie asked.

"Not so much this time, Mike said we would get used to it overtime." Lil said.

"This is awesome," Dil commented. "Tommy, can I be a werewolf?"

"Not now, Dil." Tommy ignored his younger brother with a sigh.

"Sequel! Sequel! Sequel!" Stimpy and Makayla chanted together.

"This is awesome, and you guys will also see a sad scene." Dib warned.

"Whatever..." Gaz muttered. "Stop talking during the movie, Stupid."

Mike, Phil, and Lil then howled on the TV.

"Wow, you guys really are werewolves." Angelica said.

"Told ya." Lil replied.

"Now do you believe us?" Phil added.

"All right, I give in..." Angelica replied. "So, when can you eat Savannah?"

"Angelica..." Mike, Phil, and Lil sighed.

"She has a black heart!" Angelica defended.

The others sighed and groaned to her.

* * *

Soon enough, the movie ended and everyone clapped for Tommy.

"Well, Tommy, that was the best movie ever!" Susie approved.

"Say, guys," Rhonda turned to Dib and Dil. "What ever happened to your friend, Bean?"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the video showed the creepy parts of the forest.

 _ **"Don't never got no brain or nuthin'."**_ Bean glared as his eyes flashed red into the camera.

Everyone then screamed in response to this.

"Hold me!" Sam cried out.

"You hold me!" Otto replied.

"You didn't expect a happy ending, did you?" Mike winked to the fourth wall.

The End


End file.
